There was Light and Darkness
by Keeroshu
Summary: Sequal to 'Two Sides to Everything'. Chapter 9 part two is up! See what happens to the young soldier as he searchs for his sister in the rubble of their former home. Not everything ever turns out the way it was meant.
1. Where We Left Off

**There was Light and Darkness  
**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jak...I think we all know this part...Colle and her related characters are mine.

**Sushi**: Welcome all! Welcome to the wonderful sequal of 'Two Sides to Everything'! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as its predicecor. By the way, if you haven't already, you should read the other story before this one. It might make more sence. If there are typos, please forgive me. It's late and I'm very tired...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where We Left Off**

The sun was shinning and the air was crisp as our heroes made their way through Haven Forest. One year had passed since the defeat of Gurotik and his army of Rosrucerps. The citizens of Haven city who had noticed something amiss when the Freedom league soldiers were gathering and training in mass numbers, had finally calmed down. Aside from a quick end to an almost certain deadly war, the people of Haven had finally come to accept Jak for who he was. A hero.

Though some still regarded him as an 'eco freak'. They were few in number.

"Jak, you know you won't be able to hide from them forever." Colle, a young teenager from another world, walked beside him. She had entered this world on a day she would never forget. Though some of her adventures were a little less than plesent, she couldn't dream of leaving now.

"It won't keep me from trying." He looked around at all of the trees and bushes. It was quiet. Very quiet.

He had come to this place not only to escape his 'public', but to spend time with Colle. Even with the threat of an attack currently gone, there was still work that needed to be done. Unfortunatly, it left the two of them few moments to themselves. They hadn't seen eachotherin almost three weeks. This was one of the rare times Jak skipped out on his duties.

A noise came from the sliding door. Someone was following them.

Jak grabbed Coll and pulled her behind a large tree. He snaked around to get a look at the intruder.

"Jak! This isn't funny!" It was Torn. The ex-commander of the KG was fuming. "I would have expected something like this from that rat, but you're being childish!"

"What exactly are you supposed to be doing now?" Colle looked at him questioningly.

"Training." Jak continued to watch the older elf.

"For what? You're already the best fighter in Haven and Spargus."

"It's not combat."

"Then what's it for?" What other training was there?

"The city wants me to become the ruler." He watched as Torn gave up and left.

"What? Why am I just now finding out?"

"We haven't seen eachother much have we?" He looked at her strangely.

"I guess not." Before she knew what was happening, Jak had her in his arms kissing her gently. He pulled away slowly, setting her on the forest floor. "Whoa. Maybe we should be apart more often."

"I really missed you." Jak grabbed her into a hug.

"I've missed you too, but it's not like we're not going to see eachother again, right?" She became slightly worried. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"That's the thing. When I become-if I become King of Haven, I wouldn't be able to see you. The council wants me to marry someone with high status in the city." Jak reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object.

colle felt a lump form in the back of her throat. Jak was going to be taken away from her? She didn't want that to happen.

"That's why I brought you here. I want to ask you something." Jak did something he never imagined himself to be doing. He got down on one knee in front of the girl he had come to love so much. Never had he been so nervus as he was now. After all, it had been exactly one year to the day that they had first met. Opening the small bax he held, he asked his question. "Wil-will you...marry me?"

For a moment, Colle couldn't think of anything. Her mind was completely, totally, and utterly blank. Had she heard right? She had to be hearing things. Jak had just asked her to marry him? Things like that only happened in her wildest dreams.

"Y-yes! Of course, I will!" She was so happy. She launched herself at the warrior.

Jak caught her as the fell over onto the soft grass of the forest.

Walking through the bushes, a small figure heard the noises from mear by. He continued until he was right next to the two. All that sepparated them was a row of trees. Daxter was about to surprise his best friend and drag him back to the city. "Ha! I-!"

He was cut short of interupting the couple when Tess grabbed him and covered his mouth with her paw. "Shhh. Don't interupted them!" She whispered.

Daxter glanced over and was able to get a good look at the situation. Jak and Colle lay on the ground kissing eachother in one of their few private moments. Daxter caught sight of something shinning in the sunlight. It was a ring. _'He finally did it! Green boy finally did it!'_ Daxter was glad he had at last found someone who cared about him completely.

* * *

From the shadows lept a most familiar form. His scales caught the light from the sun through the window. The creature dashed through the small apartment looking for something in particular. After an almost fruitless search, the object for which he had made his dangerous journey had been found. 

The blue crystal fit in the palm of his hand. It seemed almost transparent in its teardrop shape. Who knew so much power could come from something so beautiful.

With his mission completed, the scalely creature left before anyone would know of his presence. This would be the end of his so called enemy. The one who that he had been killed. They would soon learn to not take things so lightly.

* * *

**Sushi:** How was that? It's been about five days since I've written anything. The stupid Light People wouldn't let me update! 

**Jak:** I think she's tired, don't you?

**Colle:** No, I think she's crazy.

**Sushi:** Hey, you're supposed to be the nice one!

**Colle:** A couple of years can change a person

**Sushi:** Whatever. As I was saying...the Light People wouldn't let me log on. The servers were 'overloaded'. I won't be able to update for a little over a week. I'm going to Maine. Please review! I'm expecting atleast three for this chapter. It can be good or bad...but I'd rather them be good...Remember to check my Profile page on story news! (hint, hint)...Review Please!


	2. The Announcement

**There was Light and Darkness**

**Disclaimer**: Must we go through this again? Fine...I don't own any Jak related characters, they belong to Naughty Dog. All Colle related characters are mine.

**Sushi**: Sorry for the late update! Vacation lasted longer than I thought it would.First Maine and Canada, thenMississippi and Texas.Okay now on to business. I finally have my muse! His name is Cho! I bought him in Canada for $2! He fits in the palm of my hand. Say hello Cho!

**Cho**: mew...

**Sushi**: Cute!

**Jak**: Okay...enough of the cuteness just read the story...

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Announcement**

"You what?" Torn wasn't expecting news like this first thing in the morning.

"I lost the Precursor Crystal. I can't find." Over all, things were going much better than Colle had thought. Only two of the council members knew sheposesed the gem and was supposed to be watching it. The hereos had thought it best to keep the knowledge of Colle's guardianship as quiet as possible.

"How?"

"It was just gone. I kept it hidden, but it just disapeared." Colle had gotten used to his outburts. They were usually calmed by Mora...like this one was about to be.

"You were the one who was supposed to look after it! Something like that isn't supposed to disapear!"

"Torn, calm down! She can't do everything all the time! With how you and the council have been running her, I'm suprised she's still around to take this from you." Mora intervened.

Torn took a deep breath and calmed down as much as was possible for him. "Fine. I suppose you're right." He russled through some papers he had on his desk as always. "Just keep an eye out for anything unusual. With the Crystal gone anything could be out there just waiting for us."

"You got it." Colle heeded his words and went on to the other tasks her commander had set up for her.

* * *

A few days had passed since Jak had skipped out on his duties. To him some things were just more important. Like asking someone to marry you, yeah that was deffinately important. Now that he didn't have a _real_ excuse, he had to be tortured by the Haven City Council. His torture included but wasn't limited to...eticate, manners, anger management, and last but not least, public relations. 

"Would you please hurry?" One of the officials, and elderly woman by the name of Sarie, urged the future ruler of Haven.

"For the last time I'm coming!" Jak rushed out the door of his apartment.

"I still don't see the point of this!" Jak held out a maroonish draped piece of cloth. "It's hidious!"

"You will wear that. It is the traditional ceremonial garment of the Mar family." Sarie tried putting the cloak on the young warrior but he refused to remain still. "Stop moving! You are the most stuborn thing I've ever seen, and I have grandchildren!"

"There is no way I'm wearing that thing!" Jak closed his door once they were outside. He made his way to the near by zoomer.

"You want to be king? Then act like it. You won't get anywhere if you act childish." Sarie was the only council member who dared talk back to the dark warrior.

"Whatever." Jak jumped behind the wheel and waited impatiently for the old woman to get in. "I thought you said we had a meeting to get to?"

"We do. Now drive." They headed to the Freedom League HQ already behind schedual.

* * *

"Better late than never, I suppose?" Torn stood in front of a group of elves that were both from the council and commanding officers in the Freedom League army. There were seven members from the council and nine from the FL. Four of the commanders were newly appointed. 

"Yes, well, we would've been here earlier but someone slept in, again. There was also a matter of clothing..." Sarie took a side long glance at the elf in question.

Jak didn't miss it. "What? You didn't really expect me to wear that, did you? It looked like something a metal head had spit up." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"It happened to be the very robe Mar wore before he became king." Sarie stared at him eyes locked in a battle of wills.

"Maybe it should had been buried with him. It looks like it's starting to decay." Jak smirked when he noticed Colle trying not lt laugh.

"You're the limit, Jak." Shesmiled andwhispered coming to stand next to him.

Lately, everyone had noticed the little open displays of affection the two seemed to be showing one an other. Especially the council members. Most of them weren't in the least bit pleased with this.

Sarie was one of the few who did approve of the relationship. She happened to respect the girl. Her will and resolve were strong. Many of the council members had wanted one of their own as queen. Colle was strange. Sure she had fought in the last war but so had many others. She wasn't cut from the came cloth as other high-class citizens so to speak.

Shios was one of the final members that had been apointed by Baron Praxis. Although he wasn't completely for the old Baron, he had to draw the line when it came to this strange girl from another world. The only things that were known about her were kept secret in the small group of heroes. He didn't like the thought of having a complete stranger on the throne.

Another thing was the girl's personality. She was too timid to become queen. That was all there was to it. The queen had to be strong and ready to take command if the king was unable to do so. This girl only seemed to follow orders instead of make herself know to others, though everyone knew who she was.

"At this moment, before things get carried away, I would like to take care to announce that a queen has finally been chossen for our city." Many faces turned to the eco-empowered girl expectantly.

"Naziar Golimer. One of Haven's most qualified." Shios only recieved glares at his announcement.

A wave of fear swept through Colle's body. She wasn't going to be allowed to marry Jak. Panic seemed to radiat from the girl. Even Jak could feel it. He was worried a little himself, but spoke out anyway.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've chossen my own wife." Jak had known something like this would happen. It wasn't like it had been kept secret. However, Jak hadn't thought things all the waythrough. What if the council could force him to marry someone else?

Everyone in the room returned their gaze to their hero. He stood there with a finely defined smirk. If he couldn't marry Colle then he would just refuse to be king.

"And just who might that be?" Sarie asked with a knowing smile. Faces were filled with hope while a few were filled with dread.

Shyly, Colle stood forward. She didn't enjoy being the center of attention. That was going to have to change if she was to be Jak's wife and the new queen of Haven city. But she would change if she had to to be with Jak.

"I knew this would happen." or "Great. Now what?" and other things of the like could be heard from several council members as they whispered amoungst themselves. This annoyed Jak greatly. He wasn't the one to speak up though.

"Do you think I'm not good enough?" Colle asked but not loud enough for everyone to hear. Jak had heard her and he smiled. Colle remembered that some of these people were the ones to banish Jak to the Wastelands. She didn't want to be next. Jak wouldn't be able to help her. After all he wasn't king yet. But how could wanting to marry the future ruler be a crime?

"What's that, dear?" Sarie urged gently.

"Do you think I'm not good enough?" She spoke louder and stronger. "I've risked my life to save all of you. I stayed her when I could have gone back to my world. This place is my home and it always will be. I'll fight to protect it no matter the risk."

"That's all very well and good, but that's what our armies are for." Zenic retorted. He would rather see the Baron back in all his _glory_ than have this _eco freak_ on the throne. However, he kept this to himself for fear of losing his position. He had had a strong influence on Veger to banish Jak against Ashelin's wishes. Since veger was no longer part of the council, his opinions counted for nothing. He would show the people that this freak was no leader.

"You don't have much say in this." Torn spat at Zenic. Only certain people knew that this man was truely like and Torn was one of them.

"Until Jak becomes king, we are the voice of the people. We decide what is best." Another voiced.

"Wrong! Until Jak becomes ruler, I am still in charge!" No one had been expecting Ashelin to come to the defense. Not since she had lost the man she loved to the strange girl. "I still make the rules. I decide what is best. And what I think is best...," she hesitated not believing what she was going to say, "...is for Jak to rule, with Colle at his side."

Zenic was about to speak when the Baroness cut him off. "Colle is capible of being queen. You know she is. You just want to have one of your flunkies with Jak at all times. She could report to you the first time he did something you don't like. The next thing you know, Jak's out the door and we have another lunatic on the throne." Everyone stood stund at her words.

"As my last order as ruler of Haven City, I hear by disband the Haven City council. When Jak takes my place he will then chose those that he trusts the most to do the job properly." Without another word, Ashelin left the room.

"I beleave this meeting is over." Sarie spoke the obvious. Before leaving she whispered to Jak and Colle. "Congradulations. I suppose we'll have to discuss the corination date later. Tomorrow perhaps?" She left not waiting for a reply.

The rest of the senior council members followed knowing they had nothing more to say. The remaining elves took this as their chance to wish their best to the future riegning couple.

Jak had to get out of the way when Tess, Mora, and Keira ran to Colle. He saw Torn being the ever lone wolf that he was and went to join him. Along with Daxter, they watched the girls get excited and talk about the things girls usually talk about when something like this happens.

"Congradulations, Jak." Torn's gruff voice broke Jak from his thoughts.

"Yeah. It wasn't like we didn't know this would happen." The otssel sighed. "This is when things change forever. It'll never be the same, pal."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Something crossed Jak's mind. He looked at Torn. "You deserve some notice yourself. I take it she said yes?" Jak smirked at the very visiblly uncomfortable elf.

Torn's face became scarlet at the unexpected question. He nodded his head slightly. "She did."

"What are you...wait-" Daxter slowly caught on. "Mr. You-even-blink-at-me-funny-and-you'll-regret-it? You and Mora? Great, now I'm gonna have to worry about little 'Tatooed Wounders' running all over the place." He couldn't help but laugh.

"Rat, you might want to stop while you've still got fur."

"It's almost impossible to imagine." The otssel burst out laughing. "Daddy, can you read me a story?" Daxter looked pleadingly at the older elf.

"That's it. Consider yourself bauld!" Torn dashed after Daxter, while Jak watched from the side-lines. He smiled at Colle when he caught her looking at him. She turned back to the small group when her face turned bright red at something Mora had said. She appeared very embarassed. Jak chuckled to himself. He really did lead an interesting life and things were only going to get better.

Near the back of the meeting room, Onin, Pecker, and Samos spoke quietly.

"This will be our darkest hour. unfortuneatly, even Onin is unable to see when it will come. She says something is preventing her sight." Pecker translated for the old sooth-sayer.

"This 'is' very unfortuneate." Samos scratched his beard in thought. "We will have to be alert for anything."

"Should we tell them?" The monkaw waved a feathered arm at the group.

"Not yet. I beleive we need more insight on what is to come. Besides, I haven't the heart to put such a burden on their shoulders." The green sage looked at the two as everyone was leaving. They left hand-in-hand finally showing their already known feelings for eachother.

"For now, all we can do is pray we have time to prepare...for whatever happens."

"And that we survive."

* * *

"Here it is." The creature in the shadows spoke looking at the monolith before him. Ancient Precursor metal covered it sealing it shut. He walked around the encumbering silo until he found what he had been searching for. A small indention the shape of a tear drop. 

Opening his clawed paw, the creature placed the stolen Precursor Crystal in its place. The girl was no longer needed. He only wanted one silo not a world of them. This Crystal was now the key. The key to this puney planet's distruction and his revenge.

Light poured from the gem as the Precursor doors opened. Soon the power of raw dark eco would be his to control.

"Finally!" A ghostly voice roared from the depths of the silo. A burst of darkness that seemed to be a part of the shadows came shooting out.

"Who are you?" The new arrival came down to the other's level.

"Gurotik." He had a hard time finding his voice. The being before him was terrifying even to the Rosrucerp leader.

"You realeased us. I supose I should thank you." Without so much as a twich, the dark being ran Gurotik through with his undeniably sharp claws. "Too bad you're not worth my time."

Gurotik fell to his knees struggeling to stay alive. Blood flowed through his paws as he tried to keep it inside him. "What are you?" He managed to speak.

"I'm just like you. Mutated from who we were by eco, this is what my sister and I have become. And like you, we desire revenge." The being left the rosrucerp to die in misery.

"And this time we will succed, Jak." This time two voices echoed from the same body. "Mark my word, you will suffer for what you did to us."

With over five hundred years of exposure to the dark eco, Gol and Maya finally had the power they craved. Soon they would reign supreme over this world and others like it. Only one person stood in their way...or so they thought.

* * *

**Sushi**: Finally this chapter is complete! It feels like I should be on chapter 6 or something.Have I lived up to your expectations for my sequal so far? Please let me know by reviewing. I hope to have more reviews for this story than the first one. 


	3. Kings, Queens, and Fuzzy Things

**There was Light and Darkness**

**Disclaimer**: Here it is...no Jak, no Daxter...thank you...

_(January 23, 2006: my goodness this was a horrible chapter. . . well I hope to make it at least a little better without having to rewrite it. . . )_

**Sushi**: I realize this is a long chapter but it had to happen some time or another. It's better than saying 'with hectic preperations, Colle and Jak got married...yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kings, Queens, and Fuzzy Things (part one. . . )**

Colle stood staring at her boxed up little apartment. This would be the last time she ever laid eyes on the place she once called home. Her guns and a few of Zack's things along with some of her's was all that was left. Most of their things had already been taken to the newly rebuilt palace.

She had some help for a few hours of the day. Sig had dropped by to pay his respects he had called it. It was only right that the leader of Spargus welcome the new queen. When Colle thought of what she was to become. . . she was nervous to say the least. There was a lot that was going to be expected of her after today.

While their things were being moved, Colle and Zack had taken it upon themselves to become a little more adventerous. The palace was a big place and they would need to know their way around if they did not want to be wandering the halls for weeks on end.

However, as luck would have it, the became lost within minutes of beginning their self-service tour. But it seemed that luck was going in to be leniant with them on the imporant day. Two servants had been walking along the corridors.

"Your Highness, you should be getting ready for this evening. Many things are going to need your attention." One spoke.

"Mine?" Colle was not so sure if she was the right person to be asking for help on anything of the sort. She had just barely been able to keep everything together in her own world. How was she to do the same here? Of course she did not have to worry over every move she made now. . .

Zack had gone on his way also. For being the prince did require some things.

Colle followed her guide through the rest of the hallway and up two sets of stairs. Finally, they stopped in front of two large oak doors. Unlike the rest of the city, the palace had been rebuilt without using electricity in case of a power serge and the doors remained closed.

"We're here." He pushed open one of the doors revealing a beautifully elegant, yet comfortable room.

"This is my room." Colle stepped onto the finely polished stone floor. The walls were made of large chunks of granite.In the room a large coffee table stood in the middle with two sofas on either side. Two corner tables were against the wall of the door she had just entered. To her left was a glass door leading onto what looked like a balcony. Covering the two remaining walls were shelves and a potted plant; on the other was a running table. A doorway stood directly across from her leading into another room. She looked back to the elf.

"Yes, along with Master Jak's." The elf turned to leave.

"Oh yeah." She recalled once again she would be living with the warrior. Together. With him as her husband. "Um, what about our things?"

"They will be brought to your rooms imideately. Feel free to explore the grounds. You will be summoned when the ceremony is ready." The elf bowed, then made his way down the hall.

"Thanks." Colle called after him. With nothing to occupy her, she set out exploring the rest of her new acomidations.

The room she was standing in was larger than any she had ever seen. Red carpets flushed from wall to wall in what appeared to be a sitting area, Colle guessed is was for talking to guests umong other things. She noticed a thick wooded door across from her. Walking to it, she pulled it open.

A wall of light met her eyes. Windows stood to her left leaving the room open to the sunlight by day and the starlight and moon light by night. A table stood at the center of the framed window wall. There appeared to be a crystal half-sphere resting on it. Colle thought it to be a modified comm unit with all of its buttons and nobs.

Looking around a while longer, she became familiarized with her new room. . . well, her's and Jak's new room.

Maybe living in the palace wouldn't be so bad after all.

------

"Excuse me, Miss Colle?" A small voice came through the double doors. Colle wouldn't have been able to hear it if she had been any where else in the large room. She had just returned from viewing the balcony and was sitting on one of the comforatble sofas of the welcoming room as she called it. It was were one was welcomed, after all. The little girl was a fine example.  
"Come in."

The door opened a crack as a little girl eased into the room. She looked to be about eight or nine. Light brown hair covered her small head to just below the ears. She looked familar, but Colle knew she had never met this child until now.

"Grandma says it's time to get ready."

"Thank you." She smiled. "What's your name?" She spoke as she would to Zack. Children weren't stupid, they were innocent...to some extent.

"Tome. My grandma's name is Sarie. She likes you. She thinks you're going to be a great queen." Tome was about the same height as Zack, maybe an inch or two taller. Her bright green eyes reflected gently in the sunlight from the balcony windows.

"I know her. She's a great person as well." Standing up, Colle headed for the door. "Let's go, shall we?"

-----

"It's about time! We're behind schedule as it is!" Sarie snapped as soon as the two opened the door. "Hurry and come in!"

"But it's only just after noon. The ceremony won't begin until dusk..." Colle started but stopped when she found the council woman ignoring her and going straight to work.

"We should've gotten started hours ago. We still have to take measurements and complete the gown. The food hasn't been cooked, and for some strange reason I have to make two animal sized garments..." Sarie continued on while taking measurements. Ocassionally she would order Tome to get different styles of fabrics.

The measuring took a total of two and a half hours with the needle finding its way into Colle's skin many times. She only moved away from it once, then learned that it was better to not move at all with old lady Sarie in control.

"Okay, this is done. You can return to whatever it is you were doing. Tome will come find you when you're needed again."

"She seems stressed." Colle was talking to the little girl as they walked to the kitchen. Colle was hungry and had not a single clue as where to go. She also had not heard a word of Zack since they first arrived.

"She's not always like this. People just don't know how to listen. She's already fired five people today. That's another reason why I'm helping her. Thing's whouldn't get done without us." Getting to their destination they found Zack eating a yakow burger.

"Hey, Tome. Hey, sis." Was his greeting with a mouthful of food. As soon as he swallowed he spoke again. "This place is awsome!"

"I have to go help grandma. I'll find you guys when we're ready. It should be twenty minutes. See ya." Tome walked off leaving the sibling to enjoy their lunch.

"Where's your room?" Colle found some sandwiches one of the cooks had left. Everyone available was busy helping to prepare for the wedding or corination.

"Second floor. It's so cool! It has to be as big as our house!" Zack stuffed the rest of his burger in his mouth. "Have you seen what they're making me wear tonight?"

"It's probably not as bad as what Daxter has to wear. I heard Sarie talking about it." She laughed at her mental image of the ottsel.

"That lady acts as if something crawled up her butt and died."

"Zack!" She stared at her little brother in suprise. Since when was he like this?

"It's true."

"That's beside the point. Since when did you start talking like that?"

"Since I made friends in this place. Things aren't all rosy out there you know. That's why when I get older, I'm joining the Freedom League. Maybe then, I'll be able to do something about it."

"You might change your mind later." Inside she hoped he would change it now. Taking on Torn's missions she had almost died twice. She didn't want it to happen to him, not when they finally had a new beginning in life.

"Colle!" Someone running down the hallway shouted. The girl turned around thinking it was someone fetching her for Sarie. She was wrong. Running at her was none other than Jak.

"Colle! You have to help." He was out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Thinking something bad had happened. "What's happened?"

"You have to hide me." He said not answering her question and moving behind her.

"Why?" Her expression changed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. It's what they want me to wear."

"What?" Not understanding what the big deal was. "That's what this is about? Clothes?"

"You don't understand-" Someone called his name.

"Master Jak!" Tome came running after him. "You shouldn't have run off like that. Grandma's already angry with you." The little girl noticed Colle standing next to him.

"Master Jak! You know you're not supposed to see her until tonight." She wagged her finger in front of him.

"Great. Being scolded by a kid." Jak winked at Colle and followed the eight year old mumbling to himself.

"I have a feeling tonight is going to be an interesting one." Zack spoke as the siblings walked off to see the rest of the palace.

* * *

_(January 23, 2006: the end of part one)_


	4. Kings, Queens, and Fuzzy Things part 2

_(January 23, 2006: here's part two)_

**Disclaimer**: They belong to Naughty Dog.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kings, Queens, and Fuzzy Things (part two. . . )**

An orange bolt of lightning raced out the door.

"Okay, rat! That was the last straw!" Sarie ran out completely soaked. She had been trying to give the animal a much needed bath.

"Daxter, wait!" Tome ran out too. Bubbles covered her drinched hair and clothes. "This is just great. Now what do we do?"

"We move on. I'll not let some rodent ruin the most joyful evening this city has seen in years." The old council woman rung out her shirt.

"But Master Jak requested that his friend be a part of this."

"Then His Majesty can go looking for him. We don't have time for this goose chase."

"Yes, Grandma."

"Good. Now go fetch Miss Colle. It's almost time to begin." Sarie walked in the direction of the royal bedroom. Waiting for her was the queen-to-be and her grandaughter.

"Let's begin, shall we? There are only a few hours left and much to be done." The older woman directed Colle into the large bathroom telling Tome to wait outside.

Colle stood looking at the dress in awe. Never had she seen anything so beautiful let alone been given the chance to wear it.

It's lovely, isn't it?" Colle nodded. "Well then, put it on."

"Uh..." She hadn't the slightest idea how to do that.

"Oh alright, I'll help." Sarie's patceince that had been running thin seemed to streach.

Colle was able to fit into the elegant gown without much trouble; every seem fitting most comfortably. It was a shame she would only be able to wear this one time. The pale gold was almost light enough to be completely white. This was to be her wedding gown.

"It fits wonderfully, I think." The old woman walked around the girl making sure everything was in place; not a thread was bare. Everything was in order.

"You know, it's been many years since I've seen a proper king and queen on the throne. Almost ten years. Not since Damas was king." She looked remoresful at the mention of Spargus's fallen king.

"There's one thing I could do without myself." Her expression changed again. "That rat! He has no self-control. I find it hard to believe that I will be working on the same council as him."

"Are you talking about Daxter?" Colle sat down at the vanity. She winced as her helper pulled back her hair tightly.

"Yes. I would've washed my hands of the whole thing if it hadn't been for Tome. She adores that ball or fur."

"What's wrong with him?" She winced again.

"He wouldn't get a bath. Mar only knows he needs one. Please hold still." The older woman pulled all of Colle's hair back.

"Oww. Sorry." Colle remained still and quiet until everything was finally finished.

"Alright. Now I want you to remain here until the ceremony is to begin it should be about an hour. Tome will come for you." On her way out Colle thought she heard Sarie say 'one down, four to go'.

-----

It didn't take long for them to find Daxter. It had been Zack that had found him in the end. After finding the ottsle, he was brought back to Colle's bed chambers. It seemed the easiest way to get him ready without him getting killed by Sarie in the process. The problem now would be getting him ready. Eventually he subsided. Daxter came quietly and would have done so without protest if he had not seen Tome. Her reaction to him was to be expected by Zack. He had known the girl for a few weeks now, and already he could tell many things about her; for one, she loved things with fur.

Ten minutes later, Daxter walked out of the bathroom.

"I hate you." He looked like the most pathetic thing either of them had ever seen. Daxter was dripping wet. His fur was sagging down and hung over his eyes and mouth. He looked like a long haired rabbit that had been thrown into a pool. Zack could not help but laugh as Colle tried to stop herself from doing the same

"Okay, laugh now, but I'll get you back." He finished before Tome, who was soaked to the bone, drug him back into the bathroom.

"I still can't beleive you let Tome get Daxter ready. She's crazy about anything and everything with fur. She loves Tess and Daxter. Tess knows where to hide. Unfortuneatly, she seems to have a radar for Dax."

"No wonder he wanted to run as soon as he saw her." Colle stood pondering for a minute.

"Presenting," Tome soaked and bubbly, opened the bathroom door, "the new and improved Daxter, the best man and council ottsel."

"I feel stupid." He trew glares at all of them. Daxter wore a suit made especailly to fit him. Tome had seen fit to making a few adjustments. Red ribbons were tied around each ear and his tail.

"Isn't he cute?" The wet girl scooped him into her arms. "He's just so cuddlely!"

"Hey! Hands off kid! I already had one bath, I don't need another one." Daxter jumped and landed in front of Zack.

"I think the ribbons are going a little overboard." Zack untied them. He noticed the sad look on his friend's face and quickly added, "They're a nice touch though."

"Thanks." She smiled shyly. "You look very handsome, Zack."

"Uh, thanks." Zack blushed. He found his feet more interesting than the look of aww-how-cute his sister was giving him.

"We have to go now!" Colle spoke up. Colle grabbed Daxter and threw him at Zack. They were going to be late. "Come on!"

Colle grabbed Zack's hand and ran out the door. She was going to be late to her own wedding. Things could not have been worse.

Here's a reminder: never say things can not get worse, because they always can. It never fails. Whenever something important is about to happen, a person's nerves always find a way to change the situation weither good or bad.

Colle came to an ubrupt stop. What if she did something stupid? She had already lost the Precursor Crystal. What would happen because of her mistakes? She could send the city to ruin because of her ignorance in politics. The butterflies that had turned into frogs were now leaping ten feet into the air.

"What's the big idea?" Zack and Daxter had run into the girl.

"I don't think I can do this." She only whispered.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can!" He couldn't beleive his sister had started doubting herself again. "You can do anything, remember?"

"Not this, Zack. There's more to this than you could even guess. So many things will be decided on by me and Jak. What is we choose wrong? What if I let Jak down?"

"You know, this is funny. In a weird sort of way."

"How is this funny?" Zack snapped at the ottsel.

"It's a deja vu thing." Daxter jumped on the stone floor. "You're not going to back out now. Do you know what I've gone through for the past week and a half? Jak's been freak'n out! He's been so jumping lately. And believe it or not, he had doubts about his abilities too."

"Jak?"

"Yeah. And thanks to you that's going to end tonight." Daxter jumped to Colle's shoulder. "And don't worry. You two'll be great. Things'll be a little rough at first, but you'll get through. The thing is, you'll have eachother for support, but you'll also have your friends. Naturally that includes your's truely."

"Daxter, that was so sweet."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it."

After the small incident, they made their way once again to the gardens. Zack and Daxter were drug away as soon as Sarie had laid eyes on them. She said something about inconciderate people these days. They whispered good luck as they left Colle reluctantly.

Colle found her way to the garden's entrance.

* * *

"Hey, Jak." Sarie had dropped the boy and ottsel with the groom.

"Hey." No matter how nervous he was, he was still happy.

Jak was standing with the others; those he had come to call friends during his time of living in Haven. Torn, Zack, Daxter, and Sig made up the little group that were to play the part of the guard, well mostly Torn and Sig. In the back, a group of the FL's finest stood ready.

Jak had come to a compromise with the ex-council members, who were still incharge of somethings atleast until Jak had things worked out, over wearing Mar's old robes. He had agreed to wear part of the traditional garb as long as he could have alterations made. He didn't want to look like a complete idiot.

Jak had thought of the old Count Veger as soon as he saw his reflection in the mirror that evening. His coat ended ended just passed his knees. The paints he had were similar tohis others but darker. Trailing from his shoulders and to the ground was the repaired cloak that Mar had woren on the day of his own corrination. He had to admit, it didn't look too bad.

"Let's do this."

"So, I guess you're not nervous anymore?" Daxter jumped onto his usual spot on Jak's right shoulder.

"I never said that." Jak smiled sheepishly as they made their way down the path of the garden and to the center fountain. He would wait for Colle there.

The garden opened up into the whole of the city. Every citizen was out on the streets waiting for the celebration to begin. Soon they would have a new ruling family.

"This is it, buddy. Your last few minutes of batchelor life. Better enjoy it while you can."

* * *

The vows were complete. They leaned in for their first kiss as husband and wife. Jak pulled back and looked Colle in the eyes. They could here the crowd cheering all around them; things were only half way complete before the real celbrations could begin. Colle kissed Jak gently and then they walked toward Ashelin who had dawned a crimsonrobe in place of her Freedom League guard armor.

Ashelin was waiting for the time to do her part. She would pass the throne to Jak and he would be the new ruler of Haven City. Ashelin stood at the edge of the fountain. Torn and Mora stepped forward ready for their part in the ceremony. They walked to the edge of the garden to an alter that bore two crowns.

"Today," Ashelin's voice rang through out the starlit garden and city, "we have gathered to join in the arrival of the new king and queen of our city.

"With this union of past and present, we are able to look to the future. A future of rebrith, prosperity, and new beginnings.

"As I step down, may the new rulers be brought with good fortune. May I present their majesties king and queen Jak and Colle Mar!" Mora and Torn placed the jeweled crowns on the heads of their new owners.

For the next couple of hours the new king and queen greeted various people. Slowly the crowd trickled away returning home or out to celebrate the ocassion. The sun had set completely by now and the cresent moon took its place as the ever burning green star sat in its core.

"There's a party in the ballroom. You're expected to attend of course. It shouldn't last too long. Maybe until dawn..." Torn had his arm around Mora's waist. They were heading toward the palace through the garden.

"On our way. He seems to be enjoying himself." Jak added and Colle followed after.

"Yeah, well, peace does something to people." Colle smiled.

The party turned out to be the after wedding food and dance. Things may have been rushed for them, but the rest of their lives were laid out for the king and queen. Jak and Colle took the first dance, then the floor was open to all. Even Zack had the guts to get out there. Tome had shown up in a cute little pink dress. Colle smiled as she watched the two tried to dance. Neither of them knew what to do, ocasionally stepping on eachothers' feet.

Their life here would be unforgetable. With both its ups and downs, Colle knew she would not want to live anywhere else.

* * *

The portal glowed a vibrant blue. Only a few people knew where it led. Unfortunately, only one knew it existed. The one who found it was the last one who needed it.

"This will be the first step to my revenge and ultimate control over this world." Gol stepped in the blue ring of light and disapeared.

* * *

**Sushi**: I'm so happy with my reviewers! You have no idea how I feel at this very moment. First I'd like to thank every one that has been with me since the last story. Darkshipposhadowfox, Eskimo's Rsxy, Farr2rich, angel of darkness and fire, Peepster, and VinnyRoxyFrankie. You guys are the greatest! See how happy I am?

**Cho**: mewShe's really happy. Please review. It'll make here even happier. mew

**Sushi**: Finally! I thought I'd never get caught up with my typing! If you haven't liked the last couple of chapters because of the lack of action or it kept going on...don't worry! Chapter 4 is where the action starts, sort of. It's more like a bridge between years. Hope you're still interested in the story and if not, I'm very sorry. Things have to be done for a reason.See ya!

_(January 23, 2006: It hope you like this verson better than the first. There are still scences that I want to leave out completely, but I don't think that's going to happen. . . not anytime soon at least.)_


	5. Time Passes By

**There was Light and Darkness**

**Disclaimer**: Only the OC are mine. There are many of them so I'm not going to atempt to name them. Here are the main four: Colle, Zack, Mora, and Tome. Non-OC are Naughty Dog's.

**Sushi:**Hmmm...chapter 3 didn't seem to go over too well with everyone...only4 reviews, that's sad. Here is chapter four. This is something I've never done before. I hope it turns out acceptable. I think in this story, the year is currently 2016, feels weird doesn't it?This will be a good chapter if all goes well. Read and enjoy!

I'd like to thank _Darkshipposhadowfox_ for all of his support! Thanks! It means more than you know.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Time Passes By**

**_March 5-_**

_09:37:23 hours_

It's the day of my niece's ninth birthday. Tala's grown so much over the last year. She looks so much like my sister; it's amazing that she doesn't have her out going spirit. Perhaps she'll find it later on in life like Colle did. They're alike in so many ways yet still so different.

Colle and Jak have been what this city needed for years. The peoples' spirit seemed to have been lifted only minutes after they took the throne. For the last ten years my sister and brother-in-law have ruled peacefully. They've started new programs for the citizens of Haven and the city has prospered. I can only hope that this will continue for many years to come. Unfortuneatly, that isn't very likely. We are prone to war just as the Metal Heads are prone to eco.

_18:01:54 hours_

Something has happened. There's been sighting of a terrifying creature just outside the city walls. Torn, the still reigning commander of the Freedom League, gave his doubts. He would have dismissed it completely if it hadn't been for one thing: me. I had been the one to report it.

Me along with three other FL soldiers were sent to investigate a shipment of weapons from Spargus. The shipment had been missing for two days. We found it but not without complications. We barely made it out alive. Tome was horribly injured.One of our soldiers was lost. Eaten alive by that monster, no doubt.

Torn has had Tome and I decribe the creature so many times it feels like it will be eatched into our minds for the next month. My encounter with the Rosrucerps had been terrifying enough all thoughs years ago, but now even they don't compare to this new descovery.

Tome's worried. She has never faced a real threat before. He parents were killed during the onslaught of Rosrucerps and metal heads over a decade ago. She doesn't want to have to deal with anything like that again. I told her I would protect her no matter what was going to happen. I said as much to myself that I would keep this promise. She meant too much to just let her drift away.

_**May 17-**_

_12:00:44 hours_

Kell has turned ten. Ever since I joined the Freedom League, he has talked of nothing else. I can see he'll be just as firey as his parents. He'll be hard to control when he gets older (like father, like son). Maybe Tala will be able to keep him check. He seems very protective of his sisterjust as heis of Torn's little girl, Zara whois eight. It looks like we've all grown quiet and settled down.

Things have grown comical since I joined the Freedom League. I think Torn still sees me as the little boy who was saved by his older sister. He does know I can take care of myself now, but it still seems odd sometimes. The soldiers hardly take their posts seriously. They think the world is at peace, so why bother training? They will regret the day they forgot how time works. I still haven't forgotten how many wars there have been. Lately, I've been keeping an eye open for that strange beast. It just seemed to have vanished like smoke. There hasn't been a trace for almost a month.

Tome's waiting for me. We're meeting some friends at the Naughty Ottsel. We've been doing this a lot lately. I think Tome's finally admitted to herself how important the little things in life are...I'm not talking about her little infatuation with fuzzy things when we were children. I still won't let her livethat onedown...and neither will Daxter, not with as many kits as he has.

_23:47:52 hours_

The city is in danger. Those same creatures that my squad had encountered just a month ago have invaded our city. Hundreds of people lay dead in the street. The beasts attacked while we were at Dax's place. They're stronger than anything I've ever seen. Torn and Jak were one of the first on the sence. Even Jak had a hard time not getting killed. We lost many that night.

The Dusk-ravs, as we have come to call this new enemy, stayed in the city until the sun rose the next morning. They just disapeared.They left our port a desaster area. With the Dusk-ravs gone, we set about trying to count who was still alive. I still can't believe that something like this could have happened. Tome is in shock. She wouldn't even be here if I hadn't seen what was happening, though it's my fault that she was here at all. I had asked her to join me and a group of soldiers. I would have blamed myself if anything had happened to her. I blame myself for what almost did happen.

_**July 2-**_

_06:48:32 hours_

I can't take much more of this. Early this morning Colle and Jak sent out groups of our finest fighters to try and get some clues on who the Dusk-ravs truely were. That included me and Tome, but Torn was incharge of who went where. He sent Tome one way and sent me another. He thought I would get destracted if Tome was in danger. He was wrong.

My reconasince came back empty handed. We hadn't seen anything. I came back to the HQ just in time to see Tome being brought in along with four other soldiers. They were all badly injured.

Tome's unconcious now. She been like this for two hours. She hasn't even flinched since she was brought here. Samos says she's not doing so good. He's mended her as best he could, but he didn't know when she would wake up or if she would. There was something inside her that had come from the Dusk-ravs. The other three soldiers had fared better. They had woken up an hour ago.

_10:34:12 hours_

Tome woke up just moments ago. Everyone was able to relax, but not me. This was the worse yet and there wasn't any telling what whould happen next. Each time Tome went out she always came back worse than the last time. What if she doesn't come back? What if she doesn't wake up? There wasn't a reason to worry about it right now. She was back and safe.

The other soldiers had been able to tell Torn and Jak what had happened. They had been ambushed not long after leaving the city. It was still very dark outside. Tome, who had been in charge of the group, risked her life to save two men. They returned better off than her after the dusk-ravs abandoned their play things. They were only making sport of prey.

Tome was lucky to still be alive. I was lucky she was still alive.

**_August 28-_**

_15:04:59 hours_

Over half the city has been enilated. The Dusk-ravs have envaded both Haven and Spargus. We are alone in this. If there is anyone out there who can help, we could use it now. There isn't much time. The Dusk-ravs grow in number and we shrink twice daily. I only hope we can hold out until we find a way to beat these things.

The days seem to run together, each filled with more and more bloodshed. They're hunting us down like animals one by one. My comrades grow desprate with each passing day. They talk of how this will be the end of the city.Our troops are losing hope. It's hard to say that they ever had it. Not against the Duck-ravs.Everyday we ask for more volunteers and everyday they come. But they are few now. Even their help can't keep us alive for long. We are dieing but I refuse to give up. I won't let this city fall.

* * *

**Sushi**: Good? Yes? No? Don't want to wait to see what happens in chapter 5? Too bad, because even I'm not sure what's going to happen. Please review and let me know what you think or what I should change. Change is good but too much of it can be a bad thing. 


	6. There's Still Hope

**There was Light and Darkness **

**Disclaimer: **Jak and Daxter belong to Naughty Dog...how many times do I have to tell you people?

**Sushi: **This chapter is dedicated to _Darkshipposhadowfox_, becausewithout their creative gun mods, wewould only be able to read half of the chapter...it's wonderful isn't it? Everyone say thanks to him and maybe he'll let us use his others... Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5: There's Still Hope**

"Zack!" Tome ran after him. There had been another attack on the city. This time it was close to the palace. The city wasn't going to hold out much longer. The Freedom League souldiers were dwendeling. The citizens were too afraid to volunteer anymore. They had seen what those creatures did to both the living and the dead. They would rather die slowly like cowards than to fight and die honorably. This angered Zack.

"What?" Zack was on a short fuse lately. The citizens had gone into hiding, taking refuge in the few building left standing. The Dusk-ravs had been unable to destroy certain buildings like the palace. The palace still stood in all of its glory just as the day it was built.

"Slow down!" She finally caught up when he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Zack knew it really was nothing. There were just some days when he didn't feel like being bothered. Today was one of those days.

"Are you sure?" Tome had been worried about him. He just left the Naughty Ottsel without saying anything to anyone. She knew he had his days, but was never really sure when they would pop up.

"I'm sure." Zack smiled. He remembered how she was when he was like this. Tome would always try to come up with a way to make him smile. It's one of the reasons he loved her so much. She was always there.

"Okay, if you're sure." The two of them walked back toward the palace. The sun had long agorisen leaving the ruined city to bask inthe sunlight.Everything was peaceful.The daylight hourswere the only time the city appeared this way. All those months ago when the Dusk-ravs had started attacking, Torn had noticed an odd occurance. The beasts only seemed to attack in the darkness of night. This gave the city its only period of solitude in the light.

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"What do you mean?" Tome hadn't been expecting him to speak.

"How long will it take this city to fall?" For the first time, Zack allowed his feelings to waver. The desperation of his troops slowly leaking into him. "Haven won't last too much longer."

"What? I'm sorry, did you just say that we're going to lose?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Zack had always been the one to give what little hope there was to his comrades. Now he was speaking as if there wasn't any hope left.

"I don't see how there's anyway around it. Our numders drop by half almost everyday." His head hung low as he admitted his doubts.

"I admit that this looks like a hopeless situation, but you can't give up hope. What if the soldiers see you, the one who gave them their own flicker of hope, thinking it's all over?" The hazel eyed girl stopped in front of Zack. "They wouldn't have the spirit to keep fighting. We would have lost this right at the start if it hadn't been for you and your family."

"I know but-"

"No. There are no buts. What do you think's going to happen to all of us if we just gave up right now? There would be no future, for anyone." She grew quiet when she said the last words.

Zack could see that she looked as if she were about to cry. What was she thinking about? Her parents? Sarie? Or something else?

Zack let his own thoughts wander over her words. Images of what could happen flashed through his mind. Not a sinlge building was left standing. Bodies upon bodies lay everywhere. Most unidentifiable. He didn't like what he saw. He like what came next even less. Tome and his family lay in their own blood. It looked as if they had fought as hard as they could, but even that wasn't enough.

Tome stood watching as Zack returned to reality. She knew she had to tell him, but now wasn't the best time. He would find out sooner or later she was sure of that, but she didn't want it to be now. He was too full of sorrow to take it well.

Zack didn't want his home to end the way he envisioned it. He didn't want anyone else to die the way he had seen others die. There had to be a way to end it. There had to be.

"Tome?"

"Yeah? What is it?" The two had resumed their treck. Themorning was late and the evening's battle would soon begin. They needed to get what rest they could in the short time they had.

"We will win." Zack took the girl's hand. "We'll make sure this city see's another generation. One without bloodshed and terror."

* * *

"How many casualties?" Colle had insisted that the palace be used to house the injured and sick. It seemed to become even more crowed by day. The queen walked among the many cots that lay through out the palace corridors. Each time she would look at the inhabitants, her face would become more sorrowful. 

"I've counted 57, but there are still more out there. I guess it's better to have a city full of injured than dead." Jak had just returned from the night's fighting himself. He had stayed after it ended helping to make plans for the following hours. Plans that were bound to fail just as all the others.

"Have you seen Zack? Or Tome?" Colle had been with Torn and Mora when the Dusk-ravs had attacked that evening. She was getting worried about her younger brother and his girlfriend. She hadn't heard from either of them since yesterday. Anything could happen.

"I haven't." Jak saw the lookof worry pass through her eyes as they walked to their bedroom. "Don't worry," he whispered, "they'll be okay. You'll see."

The king looked at his queen fondly as she smiled softly. Over the past ten years, she had become a great leader for Haven. To him, she was perfect in every way, even if she had her faults. Heck, so did he, but she was still willing to put up with him. He loved her so much. Even their children were more wonderful than he could have ever hoped for.

"Daddy!" A little girl with pig tails ran and grabbed her father around his knees. Behind the girl, a yound boy was close behind.

"Mamma told us you were coming! She said we could play a game." Kell looked up at his parents expectantly.

"Yeah! I wanna play too!" Tala tried to climb up Jak's pant leg.

Jak glanced at Colle as if to say, "You promised them that? We're both exhausted. We need our rest." Colle simply smiled and shrugged.

"Okay, what game do you want to play?" Jak gave in to the two children looking up at him with the ever irresistable puppy eyes. Zack had tought them that little trick before they were even out of diapers. Jak would have to remember to thank him later...

"Yay!" Both yelled together. They pulled their parents toward their bedroom and away from their own quiet sanctuary.

* * *

Laughter could be heard through out the passage ways of the palace. The sounds of hapiness gently lifted the veil of hopelessness from the temporary inhabitants. 

"Momma! Go faster, we're losing!" Kell yelled excitedly from his mother's back. The royal family had finally decided to play a game of Leapers and Jak and Tala were curaintly in the lead.

"Yeah! We won!" Tala jumped from her daddy's back after they crossed the finish line made from bed sheets. "Look out!"

Kell had launched himself from Colle's back and onto Jak. They fell to the floor in a heap of laughter. Jak started to get up but froze when a slightly peircing pain passed through his side. He had hit the corner of Tala's bed before landing on the stone floor.

"Kell! You broke daddy!" Tala and her mother ran to see if they were alright.

Jak only continued to laugh as he helped Kell to his feet. Soon the room was filled with laughter from them all.

Both Jak and Colle thought the same thing as they watched their children. Moments like these were precious in times of war. Neither of them would let the fighting end if it meant losing all of this.

* * *

Tome and Zack had reatched the palace minutes before noon. Instead of going off to bed like Jak and Colle had done and hour ago, they met up with Vin in the conferance room. The cybornetic genious had told Keira how to set up a main frame system to where they could communicate safely with him. The two soldiers had come seeking his help. 

"Well, their biological make up is similar to our old rosruc enemy...but only in one way." Vin's head head disapeared only to be replaced with a scaning of both past and present enimies. "They're both made of eco. However, the Rosrecerps were Precursors before they became experiments, if I'm not mistaken.

"The Dark-ravs are completely made of the stuff. They're creations of eco." The digital information vanished replaced by Vin's head once again. He than began admerably, "Whoever was able to bring these creatures to life..."

"Wait. You said they were created soely from eco?" Tome interupted.

"Yes."

"Then why hasn't my sister been able to kill any? Surely her abilities are still able to destroy eco?" Zach took over.

"Maybe...maybe she hadn't been destroying the eco at all." tome took the words right out of Vin's mouth before he could even open it.

"That's correct. Eco is never destroyed. It's like matter. It can't be." Vin seemed to consider something as the pixels making up his head wavered a moment. "From what I've heard, your sister is able to control eco. The remains of one of her fights looked as if the poor beasts had been blow up from the inside out, correct?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything? That was over ten years ago. The Dusk-ravs are pure eco. Eco can't be destroyed. So, you're telling us we can't win against these things." Zack was losing hope again.

"No." Tome had reatched a conclusion of her own. "That's not what he means at all."

Zack looked confusedly at the girl standing next to him. What was she talking about? He saw the look on Tome's face and knew she was forming a plan.

"Remember a few days ago when Jak attacked a Dusk-rav with his dark powers?" Zack nodded his head."His dark powers contain eco. The attack had no effect. Then he tryed it again, but on a different looking one. He injured it!"

"So?" Zack still didn't know what was going on. He looked to Vin to see if he understood any of this. the cybonetic elf was giving Tome his undivided attention. He knew what she was talking about?

"So...that's our solution. The Dark-ravs were created from eco, but not all of them are the same type. Jak had obviously attacked one that had a resistance to his dark eco the first time. The second time, his opponent was weak against it."

Everything fell into place in Zack's mind. He didn't know how Tome had thought of this, but once she explained it, it made sense. At least to him it did. They had found the answer they needed. Now they needed a way to use it.

There were only four hours left until all soldiers were to report back to Torn and Ashelin, who had become scond in command after giving the throne to Jak and Colle. Zack and Tome figured they would share their new discovery after they claimed the rest they so desperately needed.

* * *

"Are you sure you've worked everything out?" Zack asked suspisously after being handed one of the new modules for the morph gun. The P.S., or the Plasmatic Shredder, was near the top in a long line of weapons upgrades the Freedom League had been working on since the war with the Rosrucerps. Unfortuneatly, the reason they weren't being used until now was because there were...quiet a few difficulties that have yet to be fixed. 

"For the most part. Why?" Tess had handed one of the new gun mods to each member in Zack's party.

"Because, I don't want to come back with my arms blown off!" Zack placed his new gun on his back. He grabbed two small hand guns just incase they were needed. He hoped they wouldn't be. Of course, if he arms _were_ blown off, they wouldn't be of any use to him.

"You said you needed guns with eco power, right?" Tess didn't listen to him make his excuses. "Well, then shut it, or I'm taking my babies back!"

"Fine..." Zack knew better than to get between Tess and her guns. It could get rather...unhealthy.

"Alright, enough chit chat." Torn took control at once. "You mission is to find the enimies weakness. If they're made of pure eco like I've been told, then find out which can destroy them. We've lost too much to let them take anything else. Now move out!"

"Zack?" Both him and Tome stayed back when they heard the worry in Colle's voice.

"What's wrong, sis?"

"I want you two to be careful. This won't be like the other times you'vegone out. There won't be as many people around to help you." Colle hugged each in turn and watched them leave and hour before the sun would set. An hour before the Dusk-ravs would swoop down and deliver another faitle blow to the city and it's dwendeling forces.

"Everyone, now is our chance to get ready. We will do everything in our power to stop those things from advancing any farther. We all know where they're heading. And if they reach the palace, it's all over. Over a third of the city is currently resides there. The other two thirds are scattered through out the city..." Ashelin gave out orders for a small group to search for survivors and the rest to push back the enemy as close to the port as possible. There was to be a lot of bloodshed this night, but it wasn't going to be theirs.

* * *

Zack's squad of soldiers had found a relativly advatagous spot from where they would be able to see an attack coming in any direction. Unfortunatly, they weren't expecting one from above. The Dusk-ravs had quiet literally swoopd down and surprised two younger Freedom League soldiers. This new verson of the ravs flew to an astounding estemated two hundred feet and dropped the soldiers to their cruel fate. 

Now there were a some odd of twenty Dusk-ravs to a mesilly nine soilders. Mar only hoped, Tess knew what she was doing when she created the new gun mods. They were going to need them.

One of the soldiers, who was almost crushed by the claw of a flying Dusk-rav, reported a srtange glow coming from the beast's chest. It was red. Tome noticed the glow was around the same area as the other Dusk-rav variations. _That must be it! _She thought to herself. _That's how you can tell what eco they are! I have to let Zack know._ She looked around to find him shotting at one of the horned creatures with his pistols. Why wasn't he using the P.S.?

"Zack!" As soon as she called his name, the soldier in question ran sraight for her. She had to run too, in order not to be eaten alive by the things chasing them down.

"What is it?" He yelled hiding behind a large slab of rock that had fallen from a nearby building.

"These are red eco!" She had to continue running while Zack to advanage of not being noticed. He shot the Dusk-ravs square in the eye.

"How do you know?" Now it was after him.

"Its chest! Look at its chest!"

Zack took a quick glance back and noticed the faint glow of red eco.

"Now what do we do?" Tome was with Zack again. They had ran into a pile of rocks where the creature couldn't reach them at the moment. Not without using its full strength. The Dusk-rav seemed interested in other things to waist its time on two weaklings.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tome eyed him surprisedly. "Don't we see if these things have any effect?" She help up her own Plasmatic Sredder.

"Torn didn't tell us how to fire them. I've tried, I can't figure out how to work this thing! Since when are guns complicated anyway? You'd get killed before you ever pulled the trigger."

"Hush, Zach. I think I've figured it out." Tome pulled back a small lever and pressed two buttons. Zack waited for some sort of explosion, but it never came. "The safety was on, that's all."

Zack looked at his girlfriend dumbfounded. "I guess that's why you're the brains, huh?"

"Let's go, before someone else dies. We've been lucky so far." Tome took the safety off Zack's gun and then the two headed out to fight once more.

Before they were two feet away from the rubble, a Dusk-rav pounded down in front of them. Pools of pure darkness rediated with hunger as it looked upon its prey. Bear-like claws eatched at the ground antiously waiting for theprey to flee so it could give chase.Spines shooting from the beast's head added to the effect that the arial creature was unworldly. The stars glittered as they shown through the Dusk-rav's almost transparent wings. The red glow was not only eminating from its chest, but from all around it. Even over the thick black covering the creature called a hide, the light was barely radiating. This was indeed a Dusk-rav of red eco.

Zack stood in front of Tome wanting to sheild her from any danger that was sure to come. Though with the enemy nearly doubleing his size, it was nearly impossible. Both readied their gun waiting for the rav to move an inch closer. To feel that it had the upper hand.

Becoming impaceint, the Dusk-rav took a step farther seeing if it could scare it's food into running. However, that was it's first and last mistake. Zack and Tome opened fire with their P.S. Dark blue bullets poured from the guns' mouths and flew straight into the Dusk-ravs body. In style the gun mod was similar to the Vulcan Fury, but in strength and speedthe P.S.was by far the superior.

_If this doesn't work, then I'll haunt Torn and Tess until they go insain and then I'll haunt them even more! _Zack waited for the creature to swipe away their guns, but it never did. He then became aware of the fact that it was no longer moving. Both him and Tome ceiced fire. The Dusk-rav that had been unable to move through out their assualt, fell to the ground dead.

"Zack..."

"I know, but we don't have time to sit around, we've still got a long way to go." The two of them ran over to help their commrades.

After three hours, almost all of the flying Dusk-ravs had been slaughtered. Those that hadn't been killed took to the skies and flew. This was a terrible loss to them. They had never lost a battle with the elves, yet here they were running like cowards leaving their injured to die at their hands.

The sun would be rising soon. The victorious Freedom League soldiers no longer had to fear an attack until the following night. But by that time, they would be ready. The city would soon be theirs once again.

"Zack, we did it!" Tome hung aroung Zack's neck as they cheered with their troops.

"The funny thing is, we owe it to you." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh? and why is that funny?" She jabbed him with her elbow.

"Because if I recall, you're the same girl who would die if she couldn't touch a certain fuzzy rat every thirty seconds." Zack wrapped his arm around Tome's waist as he led everyone back to the Naughty Ottsel. Strangely enough, it was one of the buildings that had survived so far without taking much damage.

"That was ages ago! When are you ever going to let it drop?" She wrapped her arm around him too.

"Never, and if memory serves right...you still have a thing for cute, small, and fuzzy. Don't you?" He teased looking down at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away from him.

"The kits? You mean you've forgotten about them? That's very hurtful...I wouldn't tell Daxter that."

"Alright, fine! You got me, okay?" She smiled a little smile at him and asked, "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay...well except Jak and Colle might want to know...they were thinking about getting a crocodog for Tala and Kell..."

"Shut it, Zack!" She elbowed him again. The rest of the way to the Naughty Ottsel was filled with carefree laughter for the first time in months.

_This time we were able to have the right eco with us, but what if we're not so lucky next time? _Zack watched Tome as she retold their battle time and time again. She looked as if she enjoyed it with each retelling. _I'll prtect her though, and our future..._

_

* * *

_

**Sushi: **Wow...that took a long time. I wanted this to be out Monday, which was yesterday to a lot of people, but is still today for some...I've gone through this once, I don't think my head could handle it again...It's like a time paradox when you have to expalin it...

**Cho: ...**mew...

**Sushi: **Oh yeah, and once agian my thanks goes out to _Darkshipposhadowfox_ for the use of the gun mods...don't worry folks, we have yet to see the end of them!...Okay, to those who don't review...why?...please do...It would really make me happy if you did. I know there are a lot of you out there that don't review...thanks to the new hit counter. Please review. It would make me really happy...please? Thanks for listening!

**Cho**: ...mew...


	7. Not the Only Way Home

**There was Darkness and Light**

**Discalimer**: Colle, Zack, and other OC's mine; Jak, Daxter, and other non-OC's are Naughty Dog's.

**Sushi**: I'd like to thank _eskimo'sRsxy_ for the push I needed to get where I needed to go in the planing stages of this story. Your idea was very helpful, thanks! Although they won't be returning technically for the danger in Haven...and I know no one else will have a clue what I just meant...so...you'll just have to read to find out won't you? And thanks again to _Eight-and-a-halph-tails_...(who was once _Darkshipposhadowfox_) for the use of your gun mods...(it's storming here now, really bad...I hope the power doesn't go out) I hope you guys are happy now...I stayed up just so I would finish this chapter...if it looks odd or you don't understand something, just let me know I sort of finished the ending before the rest of it...

Just as a warning...I don't think this chapter was written too well compaired to my others. I'm trying to force my writer's block out of my system...Just don't forget to tell me what's bad, good, or what can change...I'll try to modify all the mistakes and repost both _Two Sides to Everything_ and this one. So, your input is greatly needed.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Not the Only Way Home**

"That's incredible..." Torn picked up one of the new eco gun mods that Tess had designed for the morph gun. Naturally she was the designer, seeing as how it would take almost a week to make half of the thing with her tiny ottsel paws.

"You atcually killed those things..." The FL commander looked up from the Plasmitic Shredder. Before him stood the victorious squad of soldiers. Each with their own look of thrill and excitement over what they had acomplished. They had found the enimie's weakness. But something was still digging at the back of Torn's mind. _Can it really be this simple?_

"Yes, but we were lucky." Zack continued even though Tome glared at him. He was going to destroy the troops good humor. Mar only knows that it had been a while since any of them felt like having a good time.

"How so?" Torn rased an eyebrow, eager to know what he had found out.

"The Dusk-ravs we fought last night were of red eco. The guns used blue. That means blue eco will destroy red eco...or at least stop it in its tracks." He added after remembering what Vin had told him and Tome; 'Eco can't be destroyed. It's like matter...' "We fought a form of the Dusk-rav we have never seen before. That means the others won't be affected by this weapon. We'll need others...and the right eco."

"I understand. Fortunatly, Tess has already brought over the other gun modification barrels. Each requires different eco. There are two, however, that you are_not_ to use. If you did, then you'd more than likely find yourself in a very uncomfortable posistion. Most likely dead..."

"Then why were they created?"

"They were created for Jak. With his eco abilities, the guns would be harmless to him, but only to an extent. Colle also may be able to use them. With her powers in controling eco, it may be just as easy for her as it is for Jak." Torn held out the gun to Zack and dismissed the soldiers to get some rest before the next battle.

* * *

"Jak. Hey, Jak." Colle was gently shaking her husband. He had fallen to sleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. "Jak, wake up." 

"Hn..." He rolled over ignoring her.

"Jak, it's important. Seem's waiting to speak with you." Colle pulled the covers from the bed kmowing he wouldn't be able to sleep without them.

"Fine, I'm up. What does she want?" Jak followed Colle past the curtain and over to the holo. unit infront of the balcony's exit.

"Your Majesty, I know you face grave perial, but there is something of great importance that we must discuss." The monk leader spoke as soon as he arived. The ergancy of the matter reflecing in her voice.

"What is it?" Spargus, which had also been attacked by the Dusk-ravs, were in just as much danger as they were. Even the citizens that had learned to face the harshness of the desert had many difficulties surviving againdt this new enemy. The Monk Temple was about one of the safest refuges you could find, but getting there was the dangerous part.

"You are needed here. Both you and Mrs. Colle are needed." Seem looked to both in turn and the spoke agian. "There is something that even the wonderous Precursors themselves did not foresee. And it could very well end with our worlds falling into distruction."

"Our 'worlds'?" Colle looked confusedly to the monk leader.

"Yes. Your world is also indanger once again, but from a different force that it has never seen...only this world has faced their terror...It's hard to imagine they were defeated by a mere child all those years ago. The child you once were." Seem looked Jak in the eye.

"Gol and Maya..." The dark warrior spoke disbelievingly. _How can this be possible? They were killed...weren't they?_

* * *

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Torn wasn't too thrilled to hear that two of the cities strongest fighters were leaving...not only that, but they were the rulers. What would the citizens think once they found out their king and queen had gone? 

"That's exactly what I mean. Seem told us we were needed at the Temple." Jak had prepared to be gone three days. One to get there, one to be at the temple, and one for the return trip. How much could happen in three days?

"Fine." Torn brought Jak and Colle into the weapons' store room. "If you're going out into the Wastelands, then you'll need something more than the regular morph gun. There's a whole different breed of the Dusk-ravs from what I've heard. You may want to bring a few soldiers along with you."

"No. We're meeting up with Sig once we arrive in Spargus. The fewer there are, the faster we can travel."

"Alright then...here, take these..." Torn handed two new gun mods to both Jak and Colle. The Leagonar Drone and the Disruptor Cannon. The L.D. was red eco while the D.C. was yellow eco. It was still unsure as to which Dusk-rav was weak against which type of eco. "You'll need them."

* * *

The sun wasbegining to setas Jak and Colle made their was toward the desert city. With the threat of a Dusk-rav attack, the transport had ceased to opperate. It was used only in emergancies. The journey took almost two hours. The pilot flew cautiously. Like the old Wastelander Metal Heads, the Dusk-ravs had also learned to adapt to the deserts harsh conditions. And with the hour of attack drawing nearer, the transports inhabitants needed to alert. Sig was waiting in the garage upon their arrival. 

"Glad to see you made it in one piece." The Wastelander clapped both Jak and Colle on the back.

"Yea, it's getting harder to go anywhere these days." Colle smiled up at the king of Spargus. "Lucky for us we have a secret weapon." She pointed to the morph gun on her back.

Sig tried to get a better look at what to him looked like a regular morph gun. He was stopped by Jak.

"I think we should head for the palace. It's almost time." Jak took the gun from his back and readied it with ammo. The palace was a fair distance when you had to walk. He was doubtful they would make it before sundown. After all, the sun had begun to set shortly after they left Haven.

"Alright then, but just to warn ya: you're not gonna like what ya see." Sig didn't like having to walk out into the streets of his city and see the bodies of his people lying scattered everywhere. He know Jak wouldn't like it either. They were his father's people and many of them he had learned to get along with during his visits.

Jak merely nodded and waited for Colle to ready herself before following his old friend through the large doors that closed off Spargus from the cruel winds of the wastelands. What he saw after passing through the threshold, made him think of the first days the Dusk-ravs had attacked his city.

Blood was everywhere. It covered the walls of homes and stone streets. Bodies were strewn across the walkway looking as if they had only been a play thing. Here in Spargus, the citizens had learned to survive on their own. They had fought for their right to live in the desert city. But even they couldn't survive for long against these evil creatures.

A scraping of claws came to the companies ears as the neared the palace. Each froze in turn and held out their weapon ready for any sudden attack. Slowly, they eased toward the door leading to the elevator.

From the shadows came a blurr of motion. So fast was this attack, that Jak wasn't sure anything had happened until he felt the pain in his left shoulder. Taking a look around him, he saw nothing. There wasn't a single trace of his attacker. Three seconds later, the scraping came agian. Jak and the others were almost to the door. Now they needed for them to open.

The blurr came in agian, but Jak was prepared this time and his relexes showed this. Jak open fired with the Disrupter Cannon. There was one thing he had meant to ask Torn and that was what did each model do. Sure he had the gun mods, but what did they do? He didn't want to be caught out in the open with a useless attack...much like he was now. All the cannon seemed to do was jolt the Dusk-rav to a sudden stop. Though not exactly how he had planed it to work out, this gave the three of them ample time to retreat into the safety of the palace's walls.

"So, I'm guessing you have more than just those speeders out there, huh?" Jak sat patcently waiting for Colle to finish bandaging his wound. The Dusk-rav hadn't caused but minor damage. What had amazed both himself and Colle, was the speed.

"I'm afraid so. Some of meaner and nastier than the ones you just meat.We're dieing out here Jak. What's left of the people are either residing here of have left the city altogether hoping death in the wastelands won't be as cruel." Sig led them to the kitchens so they could eat what was left. "There isn't anyone left to fight. We've lost this one."

"That doesn't sound like the Sig I remember. What happened to fighting until the last msn standing?" Colle took a sip of water to moisten her dry mouth and throat.

"I've gotten older. Ten years older." Sig laughed to himself. "I'm an old man..."

"The day you become an old man is the day Daxter stops wearing pants." Jak shook his head.

"Okay, guys. We need to get some rest if we're leaving first thing in the morning." Colle and Jak said good night to Sig as they headed of to their own room.

"I don't like this, Jak. I feel like i should be out there fighting, like we do in Haven, not in here sleeping." She climbed into bed and placed her head on the pillow.

"I know what you mean, but we need to in order to make it to the temple without an attack. Once we know what's going on, I'm sure everything will be okay. Lets' just hope everything will be fine when we get back."

For the first time in months, the two elves slept in the darkness of the night.

* * *

"Yes. The Dark Sage, Gol Akiron, has resurfaced. I'm afraid he won't be as easy to defeat as he was the last time the two of you faced off. The many life times he spent in the dark eco changed him...in many different ways..." The Precursor Leader had been waiting for their arrival. He had news to tell them that they weren't bound to enjoy. 

"There's more..." Colle could since that the Ottsel Leader was keeping something from them. Something important.

"Yes, I'm afraid." The Precursor Leader took a deep breath and prepared himself. "There is another portal. I'm surprised myself that is was not discovered sooner, but that can no longer be helped."

"Where's this portal lead?" The Wastelander king spoke up. It only meant more danger along with a possible new threat. One that had apearently been beaten before. _What is it with no one staying dead around here?_

"The protal leads to your world." The Leader turned once again to Colle.

"I thought you said there was only one way to get back. I told you I didn't want it...I wanted to stay here." Colle wasn't sure what to think. The Precursors were the ones the create the portols, so how were they unaware of this one? Better yet, why would Gol want to go to her world?

"He's been gone for nearly ten years now." The elder spoke reluctantly.

"You mean, he's been in her world for the past ten years and you're just _now_ telling us?" It was Jak's turn.

"Well...we...thought that he might have...changed..." The Leader looked stupidly at the ground.

"Changed! Yeah, that's possible...along with Kleiver going on a diet!" Jak started walking around waiting for another bomb to be dropped on them. And it did come...just not at that moment.

"I thought, he might have been driven insane from being isoladed so long. You know, become harmless..."

"Crazy people do crazy things, and it's far from harmless." Colle grabbed onto Jak's arm to make him stand still.

"Yes, I see that now. I just wish I hadn't over looked it." The Precursor Leader sighed and told them the last bit of bad news. "Gol has invaded your world, my dear. He is the one that created those beasts you call Dusk-ravs. As you found out, they are made of pure eco. Gol Akiron is a brillant elf. However, he has almost succeded in erasing two worlds clean of any living creature...don't think that Haven and Spargus are the only ones out here. There are many, but too far apart. They too face their own chalanges with this threat."

"Where is this portal?" Colle knew what needed to be done and aperantly Jak was thinking along the same lines. He looked to the ottsel not two feet away from him.

"It lies in a secluded part of the mountains about a two days journey from Haven heading east." The Ottsel Leader made movements as if to say he was ready to leave. "Before I depart, I do have a bit of advice...Blue is Red, Red is Yellow, Yellow is Blue, and of course Light and Dark are eachother. I'm sure you'll learn more as time goes on. Farwell." The Precursor Leader disapeared instantly leaving Sig, Colle, and Jak to their thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Sushi:** Hope you liked it! So all you need to do now is click the box and review. It won't bite, I promise...at least I don't think it will...hmmm, maybe that's why so many people aren't reviewing? I'll have to talk to someone about getting the button replaced...one that doesn't bite...

**Cho**:...mew...

**Sushi**: Isn't he just so cute? And he's only about three inches tall! It makes him even cuter!Before I forget, I'm changing my name and e-mail address. No more Sushi-chan... Thank you _eskimo'sRsxy_ and _Eight-and-a-halph-tails. _(bedtime now...)Well, please review, but don't get bitten...


	8. The New Earth

**There was light and Darkness**

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever own anything from the Jak games of Naughty Dog.

**Keeroshu**: How do you like the new name? It feels different not writing as sushi-chan, but I'll get used to it. I know the last chapter wasn't my best, so I hope to make up for it in this one...with fewer errors too. Thanks again to _eskimo'sRsxy_ and _Eight-and-a-halph-tails_ for their help.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The New Earth**

"Will you cut that out!" Tome yelled across at the joyful kits. They had been jumping and screaming for the past twenty minutes and it was beginning to give her a headache. The ottsel kits frowned and slowly moved away from their angered babysitter.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think? I mean, they were only playing." Zack sat down with a sandwich he had made for himself and Tome.

"I know..." Tome sighed as she refused the yakow sandwich. "No thanks, I'm not hungry..."

"You've got to eat something. You haven't eaten since yesterday." He tried to get her to take the sandwich again, but received the same results. Zack had kept an eye on Tome over the last few weeks. There was something different about her. She was hardly ever in a good mood, when she did eat she ate like she hadn't eaten in days. Not to mention she had fainted after a battle with the Dusk-ravs not that long ago. Zack thought is was due to the fact that she hadn't eaten that day, but now he was beginning to worry.

"I had three not that long ago..." She blushed looking down at her hands. She didn't want to seem like a pig, but she had been so hungry for some reason. So, she ate. All of a sudden a wave of nausea passed through her.

"Are you okay?" Zack's voice was full of concern as he saw the color slowly drain from the girl's face.

"Yea...yeah. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Tome slowly got to her feet moving away from the booth and tried not to trip when her vision became unclear.

"Tome..." Zack stood up ready to help in anyway that he could.

"I'll be fine." She smiled measuredly. "I'm just going to lie down for a little while."

Zack watched his girlfriend's retreating form wondering what had changed her some much in such a short amount of time. He was brought from his thoughts as the Naughty Ottsel's automatic door opened. Torn walked through with a young Zara on his shoulders.

"Where's Tome?" The ex-KG lifted the small girl from him shoulders and stood her on her feet. She instantly went to look for the furry ottsel kits to play with. A bar wasn't the most idealistic place for babysitting, but in the current situation it was possibly one of the safest. The palace was becoming too crowded with the injured that it wouldn't be good to have small children running around. Kell and Tala had already moved into their parents' room so their's could be put to other uses.

"She's not feeling well." Zack stood up to greet his commander.

"That's been happing an awful lot lately...maybe she should take a few days to rest." Torn watched as his daughter ran after the eagerly playful ottsel kits. How he had managed to not strangle their father was amazing even to him, now he would have to worry about four other little rats when they grew older.

"You know she won't. She wants to be out there fighting with the rest of us." Though he too wished she would take it easy for a little while. It seemed as if she were hiding something. And that something was eating at her.

"Yeah...That rat should be here soon. Along with Tala and Kell." Torn made ready to go.

"Fine." Zack didn't like too much being the designated babysitter. Especially when his other half was off sick leaving him here with three kids and a litter of kits. "How long is this meeting anyway?"

"It shouldn't be more than a couple of hours. Well know what our actions are concerning the Earth when this is over." Everyone had been briefed on the current situation with the unknown portal to the other world. Now they just needed to know how to handle it. On the other side of that portal, Jak and Colle were sure there would be more dangers.

Torn left heading toward the Freedom League HQ. Though it was one of the buildings left virtually unharmed, it wouldn't have been the safest to bring the children unless there was no other option.

"Hey there, soldier boy." Daxter walked in with his usual demeanor. Since a way to drive the Dusk-ravs out of Haven city ad been found, everyone's mood had lightened considerably.

"Hey, Dax."

"What's got you down in the dumps?" Daxter jumped onto the table.

Zack didn't get the chance to answer before Tome returned from the upstairs bedroom.

"Um...are you going to eat those?" She pointed to the two yakow sandwiches. When Zack shook his head as if in a daze, the teenaged girl took them both and headed back into seclusion.

"You've got yourself a problem, buddy boy." Daxter watched as the girl climbed the stairs.

"What kind of 'problem'?" The prince looked over at the ottsel. What did he know that Zack didn't know? And how does he know?

"You should talk to Jak about that one...and tell him what's going on..." Daxter patted the soldier on the shoulder. "Things are gonna be a little difficult."

* * *

"Here's our situation," Colle stood before a group of Freedom League officers and a few members from the old council. The council may have been disbanded with Ashelin's reign, but their wisdom was still valuable (A/N: I was brought to the notice that the Haven City council had been disbanded in the third Jak and Daxter game, so it will just have to be something I fix in the previous chapters; Don't worry, the story will remain the same, all that will change are a few dialog areas nothing much...as soon as I figure out how to go about it). 

"It appears that the leader of these dark creatures resides within another world...my world. We need to find a plan of action."

"Let's just close the portal and be done with it." Zenic...

"How can you say that!" Mora stood up. "There are people out there who are worse off than we are! We should offer whatever help we can."

"We don't know what to expect. Besides, if we help others before we're even out of the fire ourselves, we have the chance of dying off completely."

"And if we don't help, then what? Those Dusk-ravs that are still out there can come here." Torn knew Zenic had grudgingly accepted Jak and Colle as the king and queen, but he was only worried about his own skin.

"That's why we close the portal." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if there's another one the Precursors don't know about?" Shios spoke. He was for going to this other world. Then they would stop this menace once and for all.

No one answered. It was the sign that there weren't any further objections. After all, the Precursors had forgotten once. They could have forgotten twice, though it was very unlikely. They were Precursors after all.

"All right then. It's settled. We'll head to the portal in two days time." Jak called the meeting to its end. "Thirty soldiers will accompany us. Ashelin will remain her. In our absence, she is in command. If there are any further comments, you know where to find us. Now everyone is in need of rest. We'll see you on the battle field."

* * *

The two days passed without too many problems. During these two days, the Freedom League had used the time to test the new gun mods and to find the Dusk-ravs' weaknesses. It was just as the Precursor Leader had told them...Blue beats Red; Yellow beats Blue; Red beats Yellow...the only types they had yet to encounter were Light and Dark. 

"All right, the thirty men and women who have received orders to accompany us, now is the time to get ready. So, get to it." Torn announced to the congregation of soldiers. By no means had he picked the best and only the best. He didn't want to leave Haven completely defenseless. Of course Ashelin would remain as would Tess, but they weren't capable fo defeating an entire army of beasts on their own.

As the thirty chosen soldiers began to file out, Torn made his way to the royal couple. He greeted Jak and Colle with what he had been carrying on his shoulder in a bag. Pulling the two mods from the sack, he handed them over.

"What are these?" Jak took the mod presented to him while Colle did the same. The gun mods were lighter then normal. They didn't look quiet so normal, though. Jak held a menacingly dark version of Colle's silver light one.

"These are the most powerful. The D.M.A. or Dark Matter Amplifier, will use Dark eco firing at the closest targets." He pointed to Jak's. "It'll also give you a boast of Dark eco allowing you to transform into your darker side.

"The S.D.C. or Sonic Desentigrator Cannon uses Light eco. It'll cause a high decibel explosion completely destroying any target within range. These two mods are like the others in many aspects. They are powerful and will destroy the Dusk-rav that gets in their way if it's the right eco. However, these are the most powerful. You must use caution when using them. With both of you having had experience using eco, you two are the only ones to use the dangerous thing. Hopefully they won't be needed."

* * *

The journey took most of one day and half of the next. Strangely enough, the farther along the group came to the now known portal, markings of the Dusk-ravs were seen less and less. At the end of the second day, all thirty solders, Jak, Colle, Daxter, and Torn found themselves face to face with the hidden portal. 

"This must be it." Zack, one of the soldiers chosen to accompany them, stepped forward.

"Seeing as how it's the only one out here." Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder.

"Hey, what's that?" Torn walked over to the portal after seeing a glimmer of blue. "It's the Crystal..." He reatched out a hand to grab it. They finally had it back.

"Wait!" Colle grabbed his wrist, stopping him from removing the gem.

"What?"

"Don't touch it. I think it's what's keeping the portal open." Colle released him and moved to stand in front of the gently rippling blue substance.

"I guess this is it..." Jak stood next to her. "I finally get to see what you used to call home."

"It won't be the same." Without looking back, Colle and Jak took a few steps forward and into the portal.

* * *

The orange rays of the sun shown through the destruction of what Colle and Zack had once called home. It seemed as if nothing was left of the old city. Buildings lay in crumbled heaps. Unlike the cities of Haven and Spargus, the streets were not covered in bodies. It seemed as if the ten years of free reign had given the Dusk-ravs a taste for something other than toying with its prey. 

Colle looked out over her world. To say she was stunned would be an understatement. How would you feel to return home one day to find nothing left? Everything that you remembered, gone? That was what the queen of Haven City was feeling. She had expected it to be bad, but wasn't prepared for this. Even the trees and the gardens were gone; replaced by soldering ash.

"Colle..." Jak placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her from her thoughts. She turned to face him, but not looking at his face. She was sure she would start to cry. She didn't want him to see her as weak again.

"We need to find shelter. It's almost time and we won't do much good out here in the open." He spoke gently knowing it was hard to see your home completely destroyed.

Colle merely nodded her head and followed behind as the group of soldiers left to find a safe place to the current time. She looked up when she saw a shadow before her. It was Zack. He looked to be having the same reaction as she.

"We'll make it right, sis." The younger, but much taller, brother took his sister into a hug.

"I hope so, Zack." She was about to say more when she stopped. Not far away, the two heard yelling. They looked back to the group of soldiers. They had heard as well. Turning around, Colle began to run in the direction she had heard it; Zack and the others not far behind.

Taking a sharp turn at the corner of a building, she saw two young children with an older one that looked slightly younger than zack. One stood in front of the other two, clearly trying to protect them from the approaching Dusk-rav. It was hard to even be sure that it was a Dusk-rav. It looked nothing like those from Jak's world. Like a giant deformed insect, the monster inched closer to the children.

"Toni, get out of here!" The older of the three stood his ground as the Dusk-rav moved closer. In his hands he held a small hand gun. Firing it once, he found it to be ineffective. The bullet only bounced from the creature's tough skin.

"Are you crazy! You can't kill that thing!" The boy called Toni tightened his hold on a small girl who looked to be no older that four.

Colle and Zack were the first to reach the humans. The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon. However, even with it's slowing descent, it was still too fast for their liking.

Colle brought out the new gun mod Torn had given her only two days ago. Somehow she didn't think this was the type of last resort he had been referring to. Before going any farther, Colle concentrated on the Dusk-rav alone. What eco did it consist of?

"It's Blue." Colle switched to the C.E.P.C. (Charged Eco Particle Cannon) which used both Red and Yellow eco. Zack to the D.C. (Disruptor Cannon). Behind them, the soldiers along with Jak and Torn watched and stood at the ready. Other Dusk-ravs were sure to appear.

"Get out of the way!" Zack fired. As soon as the yellow blast struck, it caused the Dusk-rav to sway on its feet. The D.C. had become rather useful over the past couple of days. It allowed for a quick escape when needed.

The two boys scrambled, away from the monster. They didn't care if they didn't know who or where these strange people had come from. All they knew was that whatever they were doing was having a major effect on the Dusk-rav.

As soon as they were out of the way, Colle charged her own weapon and fired before Zack's gun ran out of eco. A beam of red and yellow eco emerged from the gun and pierced the Dusk-rav's thick armor. It took only a few seconds before it was on the ground motionless.

The two boys and the little girl stared at Colle and Zack and then at the other strangers. The oldest one stood in front of the other two protectively. They may have been saved by these people, but who's to say, they were the good guys?

"Are you three all right?" Jak walked over slowly, not wanting to alarm them any farther. He had noticed the many similarities between himself and the people here. But one thing was different. He noticed their ears were much smaller than his own. Was that how Colle had looked before she came to live in his world?

"We're fine." The older boy edged away when Jak came closer. He didn't trust any of them, yet there was a feeling of familia rarity about them.

"Yeah, sure you are." Torn spoke sarcastically as he walked over followed by Colle and Zack. "You were nearly killed, by your act of 'selflessness'. Those two wouldn't have been able to escape that Dusk-rav. After it finished with you, it would have gone after them."

"Torn, please. It's okay now." Colle interjected. She looked at the little girl that the one called Toni was holding. Crystal clear blue eyes looked up at them in fear. Not sure what to expect after what had almost happened.

"I'm Colle." She held out her hand as a welcoming gesture.

Reluctantly, the older boy shook it with a firm grip. "Coby."

Colle took another look at the teen's face upon hearing the name. She remembered her brother having spent the night at a friend's house when things would get too bad for him to stay when Jeremy was around.

"Coby Zarith?" At the mention of his name, the teen looked straight into Colle's eyes, suspicion on the rise.

"How do you know my last name?" He looked from the woman in front of him to the one who looked to be only a year or so older than himself. They did look awfully familiar. "Who are you?"

"Colle and Zack Garins. We lived not far from you." Colle looked at the other two who were with Coby. The younger boy, Toni, looked to be about twelve. Colle vaguely remembered meeting him all those years ago. The little girl looked too young to have been born before they had left this world.

"You're kidding, right?" Cody took a better look at them. From what he could remember of the peaceful days, they seemed like the ones he had known from his childhood. "But, If that's true, you disappeared over ten years ago."

"It's true, Co." Zack spoke. "We're back though...and we brought along some friends."

"Zack?" Realizing his old friend was standing before him, Coby gave him a half hug and punched him in the arm. "It's great to see you again."

"You too, Co."

"As much as I love happy reunions, it's getting darker by the second. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be around when the Dusk-ravs get hungry." Daxter broke through the happy mood, bringing them all back to the present.

"Dusk-ravs? The creature over there?" Coby asked.

"Yeah. They only attack at night, so we need to find shelter now." Torn started off. His soldiers quick to follow.

"You can hide back at our place." Coby stopped them before they got too far away. "I think it's big enough for all of you."

"Lead the way."

* * *

"So, what you're telling me...is that when you disappeared...you went into that video game we used to play?" Coby tried taking in all that he had just been told. It was unbelievable. "And now a deranged Gol and Maya are trying to destroy both worlds?" 

"Pretty much, except Jak's world was never a game. The game we played was only a retelling of the history that had gone on in that world, in a sense..." Zack tried explaining again.

"Okay...That makes...sense...I guess." He was still confused. While he tried to shift the thought so that they would make better sense, Cody turned to his younger brother, Toni, and his little sister, Sarah. Their parents had been killed early on during one of the first attacks. He had been forced to care for them for almost eight years. H e only wanted them to have a normal life. He knew his innocence was gone. It had been gone since the day his parents had been killed. Now his brother was losing his. He didn't want his sister to face the same horrors as they did, but it looked hopeless. If only there was a way to beat these Dusk-ravs once and for all.

"We know how to beat them." Zack whispered, not wanting to wake those who were sleeping. Among them was Tome. She had become nervous around him. At certain times it seemed as if she would speak, but then say nothing. She wanted to tell him something, but she never did. Zack wanted to know why she was acting so strangely. 'I guess I'll have to do as Daxter said. I'll talk with Jak tomorrow maybe.'

"Really? How?" Coby also whispered. Sarah was sleeping peacefully in his lap and Toni looked as if he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer.

"Eco. Each one affects its own Dusk-rav."

"Eco? But how are we going to beat them all? There are too many."

"You let us worry about that." Zack closed his eyes as he let the darkness overcome him.

* * *

**Keeroshu**: Yay! The end of another chapter! I hope this one was better than my last one. The only way for me to know is for you guys to tell me. So don't forget to review! Sayo! 


	9. She Didn't Come Back

**Disclaimer**: I only own my characters like Tome, Zack, and Colle.

**Keeroshu**: Sorry for the long wait. I haven't really felt like working on this story too much. If any of my readers happen to like Gundam Wing, I've begun a new story entitled 'Perfect's not so Perfect Anymore' (and I'm working on another one, haven't figured out a name for it yet, though). Thanks for being patient! Enjoy chapter 8.

* * *

**Chapter 8: She Didn't Come Back**

That morning, Colle wanted to go exploring. It took a good hour and a half, but she finally explained that she would be fine and return well before dusk. Grabbing her morph gun she set out in search of anything that she might remember from her old lifetime.

Torn was busy setting up scout groups to check the perimeters for any sign of resources or other local survivors. The Freedom League commander had Coby with him. The young man knew much about the area, and after seeing Colle and Zack deal with that monster from the night before, he wanted to do something to get back his home from the beasts. Coby knew they could do.

Zack looked around as everyone became busy with their own tasks. Even Tome was busy, but she wasn't dealing with tactics or the usual military drills. Tome was helping to watch Sarah and Toni. With everyone too busy with what was in front of them, Zack figured it the best and one of the rare times he would get to speak with Jak on a one-on-one basis.

When Zack found the ruler of Haven, he didn't really know how to begin. Jak looked up upon noticing his brother-in-law next to him. A tired smile crossed his face. The king hadn't had much sleep over the last few days. He had been one to volunteer for the first watch and generally stayed through most of the others.

"I was wondering when you'd get the nerve to talk." Jak stood up from looking at a report he had received early that morning of the surrounding area. With his still tired smile, he waited for Zack to ask what he wanted.

"What-how'd you know I needed to talk to you?" That's when the young soldier caught glimpse of an orange little tail.

"It wasn't entirely hard to notice...and you could say 'a little birdie told me'." Jak moved aside to reveal the furry ottsel. Daxter was hiding behind his best friend in order to not see the glare set in his direction.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm only helping you out, remember?" Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Dax."

"I think it'd be better for all of us if we went for a little walk, don't you?" Jak intercepted the argument that he knew was about to start. He walked toward the stairs leading up and out only looking back for a second to see if Zack was following. Seeing that he was, Jak continued and opened the door revealing the bright morning sunlight.

The three of them silently made their way toward an uprooted old tree. It looked to have been knocked over in one the latest Dusk-rav attacks. It had landed on two houses with it's large and leafy branches. It was only a guess that everyone had escaped unharmed, but that would have sent them into the attack of Dusk-ravs.

"So, Daxter tells me you've got a bit of a problem...and I'd have to agree." Jak looked to Zack as he took his place against the large tree.

"Well, I'd probably agree too, if I knew what the problem was." Why was he always left in the dark?

"Okay, fair enough." The king of Haven thought for a moment. When he found the right words, he spoke. "I'm sure you've notices changes in Tome." Jak looked intently at his young brother-in-law.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to." Zack jumped onto the trunk and waited for Jak to let him in on the whole 'secret'.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..." Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder and sat underneath the shade of the dead leaves.

"You have no idea."

"Okay, will someone please just tell me!" zack wanted to know what was wrong with Tome and if he could help her.

Sighing, Jak stood directly in front of Zack. It was best to go ahead and get it out. Taking a deep breath, the Haven city king spoke...

"Tome is pregnant, Zack."

(A/N: Like you guys didn't see that coming...)

Silence was all there was. A stunned expression was all that could be seen on the face of Zack. It just wasn't possible...Sure, they had...but...

"What?" Zack could only whisper.

"She's pregnant." The silence that followed was suffocating. There didn't seem to be anything else that could be said to make the situation any more difficult.

"That...can't...be..." The news he was given was os over whelming, that Zack didn't even know how to react fully. He wanted to know that it was a dream. He couldn't have possibly done that to Tome...again, he wondered how he couldn't have known. There had been something bothering his girlfriend for some time...and it was something that would change both of their lives forever.

"Sorry, kid. The nose doesn't lie." Daxter tapped his small nose to show his point. "And neither does nature."

* * *

The sunlight beat gently down on the blood soaked ground. Colle peered around every bend and turn only to find the same. Destruction...the markings left behind with every Dusk-rav attack. Soon, there would be nothing left. It was almost impossible to hope that there were survivors left in the ruined city. Colle had come here expecting to find a city still standing, with people still fighting; but this city was no Haven. 

"How can we stop something so powerful?" She asked herself. "Even with the eco...there are just too many of them."

Shadows crept in and out of Colle's vision as the sun moved across the sky. It wouldn't be long until the cycle would continue. The attacks would start over.

Hours passed as the sun reached its zenith and began its downward trek back towards the horizon. A feeling of uneasiness settled over the shoulders of Colle as she started her way back to the group of soldiers. She looked back once upon feeling as if she were being watched. There wasn't anything there. Figuring it was just paranoia from the impending attack, she continued on her way. However, she readied her gun just in case.

Not far from where she had stopped to rest, a rumble passed through the shattered ground as a wall fell from a ruined building. Getting a tighter grip on her morph gun, Colle took a walk to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. What she found was hardly what she expected.

"Welcome home."

* * *

The sun had set long before the Dusk-ravs ever found the group of new comers hiding in a pile of rubble that used to be the cities hospital. The only good thing about their location was the extra supplies of medical equipment for any who were injured. The only bad ting that could be said of their 'hideout', was that there wasn't much protection from the onslaught of beasts. 

"Where's Colle!" Jak yelled over the chaos of that evening's battle. His wife had yet to return from her journey through her old home. He had only allowed her to go with her word that she would return safely before the Dusk-ravs appeared. she wouldn't be able to handle a large group on her own, no matter what weapon Torn had given her.

"I don't know! She should've been here by now!" Zack was saying after he finished off his own beast. He was worried about his sister too.

Once the swarm of Dusk-ravs started to move on, figuring they would go in search of easier prey, Jak was ready to go out looking for her. Torn stopped him.

"Out of my way, Torn." Haven's king tried very much to keep his darkness in check. It wouldn't do good to kill his commander. Jak wanted to find Colle, he wouldn't let anything get in his way.

"You're in no shape to do anything." Torn motioned to the gashes Jak had received. The Dusk-ravs of this world were powerful. It was a miracle they had even survived as long as they had. His soldiers hadn't been so fortunate. Five were dead and ten others were badly injured. "The Dusk-ravs are still out there. If we split up now, we're as good as dead. There are too many of them."

"So you're telling us, we're just going to leave my sister out there?" Zack joined the two. He had tried to get Tome to stay out of the battle and stay with Coby and his brother and sister. She had refused obviously. She wasn't going to be left out. Zack had found himself protecting her more so after what he had learned that afternoon. It was still hard to believe what Jak had told him. He was going to be a father. However, the thoughts of his parenthood, were all but dismissed when he learned that his sister had yet to return.

"We'll have to wait until morning." He glared at the two of them when they were about to object. "By then, the Dusk-ravs will be gone and we can split into search parties."

"By then it could be too late!" Zack shouted.

"I'm sorry, but it's all I can do. I won't risk losing everyone when we're this close to the real enemy." Torn placed a hand on Zack's shoulder, but he shrugged it off and left to return to the crumbled building they called home.

"I am sorry, Jak." Torn left his king on his own knowing that it wouldn't be too good to stick around him too much longer. Jak needed to vent and Torn didn't want to be around to see it. He was heading in the direction Zack had gone. Mora was in charge of the wounded and would most likely be back at the hideout.

Torn hadn't spent much time with his wife since they had arrived. Though it had only been a short time, little less than a day, it felt as if it had been a month. Wars took their toll on the body, mind, and even the spirit. Torn felt like he was losing his own battle. One he wasn't sure he could keep fighting.

* * *

**Keeroshu**: Hello, everyone! I know it's been forever since I've posted...I think about a month...sorry about the wait. I know this chapter wasn't one of my longer ones either and for that I'm also sorry. I just hope it didn't disappoint you guys too much. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but that's because I start college tomorrow.

There is one person out there who knows what's going to happen, so please don't say anything in your review...you know who you are. Anyway, let me know what you thought by reviewing. I can only improve with your helpful judgement. Thanks for reading!


	10. The Return Home part 1

**There was Light and Darkness**

**Disclaimer**: They belong to Naughty Dog.

**A/N**: Wow. . . has it really been six months since I last updated? It feels so much longer. . .

I'd like to thank each of my reviews! You guys are the greatest and I hope you're still out there after the long wait. . . and just to let you know, all of your questions shall be answered. It just might not be in this update (or the next). Remember, I have thought of everything (even the eco problem that a few of you have pointed out, which I thank you guys, but I've got it covered :smiles:).

Thanks and here is to part one of chapter nine. I hope it's not a disappointment (just a bit of info: I had to remind myself a few times of what was going on. . . and when the Dusk-ravs were supposed to attack when I was going back over this).

**A/N(2):** I've been busy lately. . . I even fixed chapter three up a bit. You know that really long horrible chapter? Many things have been changed and it is now a two parter!

* * *

**--Chapter Nine: The Return Home (part one)--**

"Torn!" Jak was the first up less than three hours later. The sun was just above the horizon, with clouds on the border, as the warrior made his way toward the surface and the streets above. His hope of Colle coming back in the middle of the night was gone. "Are you ready to move out?"

"I sent out a scouting party. They should be back within the hour. And 'don't' give me that." Jak had been about to go off again. Torn sighed deeply. "We don't know what's out there. We can't take any chances; there could be worse things than Dusk-ravs out there. This is a different world and isn't any safer than Haven."

"No, it's worse." Jak took a deep breath. Torn was right, of course. Blind emotions would get a person nowhere. "Fine ,but they better hurry or I'll leave without them." He gestured to the groups of soldiers that had been split up. There were to be three. Jak would control one, while Zack and Torn would control the others. Zack was the only one who knew remotely of where they were.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Zack had already decided who he wanted to be with him while he traveled his old home world. He would take four others with him. That would be plenty for any Dusk-rav that they encountered. Zack thought it very unlikely there would be any attacks despite what Mora had told them hours ago.

"Fine, we're ready either way." His two scouts had returned with an okay on the area. Torn had just about had it with his soldier. There was no use in letting emotions cloud a person's judgement. It would only lead to death in the end. He had seen it many times before. "Your soldiers are waiting for you, though I don't think you're qualified to lead anything the way you are."

"Torn, right now I don't care, I just want my sister back." He turned walking for the soldiers he had chosen to accompany him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Zack looked back over his shoulder even though he knew better than to do so. "What's it look like, commander?"

"Your troops are in the other direction." Torn jerked his thumb over his shoulder showing a group of six elites.

Zack looked to find quite a few of them to be ones he did not really get along with. He guessed Torn had done something like that on purpose. "Whatever, I don't have time for this." He stormed off to the soldiers Torn had chosen.

"Nice to see you too, captain."

"Shut up, Koves" Zack walked on without another word not caring if he was being followed or not. He would find Colle.

"You may be our captain, but I'm second in command. Torn gave me permission to over rule anything that doesn't sit right with me." The soldier Koves through a smirk in his superior's direction.

"Just stay out of my way."

Zack walked for almost two hours until he came to a halt in front of what he once knew as his school yard. Now there was nothing but chared brick and smoking grass. It had been attacked recently. Zack walked among the ash finding both bodies and belongings.

"I wonder if I had known any of them. . ." He whispered not knowing he had been over heard.

"It doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

"What do you want, Koves?" There was no friendliness in his voice. Far from it actually. Zack had not liked this hotshot soldier the day he had asked to help train him. Koves had thought he was the best from day one. He would show up in everything that he did. He made like it was easy for him. He had excelled in the Freedom League ranks because of it. It was one reason why Zack could notstand him.

"You know, I had been expecting this place to be a lot better after I grew up with all those stories of where you and the Queen had come from. . . I guess now, it was just lies, huh? Like this place could ever stand up to Haven."

"Look, why don't you just shut up? I'm on a short fuse and you're not making it any better." Zack turned to begin his search for his sister. He would search every place he could remember and more.

"Sorry, captain, that's not going to happen. We all want our queen back."

"Then shut up and search the area." He left Koves staring at the dirt.

-----

The sight before him left Zack slightly oblivious to everything around him. His childhood home was destroyed. He did not know why he had expected any different. Upon returning to his world--just two days ago--after so many years, he had felt the same. Now, seeing his old house in ruins made him rethink. He had always felt safe here even after his parents had died. He supposed he owed that to his sister. That feeling had been taken away, though, the night that him and Colle had gone to Jak's world. His small little family had almost been destroyed.

A feeling of anger passed through the young soldier. He waited for the feeling to subside before moving on. The hated man was more than likely dead already. The Dusk-ravs had probably seen him as one of their first meals on this earth.

Making his way though piles of rock, wood, and ash, Zack saw sights he had not expected. Thrown across the floor and under parts of other debris were toys. Toys that would belong to a small child, maybe around the age of three. This shocked him a little; but it had been ten years after all. This house would not have remained empty for that long.

A few pieces of a wall shifted as Koves searched through everything. His curiosity was more than he led on. The group had split small to cover the local area; no one was allowed on there own, not with the message from Torn after the coulds had rolled in. It seemed that Dusk-ravs could widthstand the bleak light enough to satisfy their hunger.

Continuing his search of his home, Zack found parts his old room. The stairs were hardly intact, but part of Colle's room was still connected with the wall and the floor above.

There came a sound of something near the soldier's ear that brought him from his wanderings. Zack realized what the sound was and switched his communication unit on. It was acting up again. This time though some of the words were forming even through the heavy static that covered much of what was said.

"--k! . . . th--. . . ere?" The voice sounded all too familiar to him. That was when he recognized it.

"Colle!" Zack hurried to get a better frequency, but there was not any luck.

"--n't. . . !" The signal was gone completely.

"Colle?" Before he could utter another cry for his sister, an agonizing scream passed through the clouded area; it was Koves. Turning as fast as he could, Zack no sooner found himself face first on the broken ground with immediate pain running through his back.

Turning his head, the new captain saw the blood thirsty eyes of a Dusk-rav.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, you're probably wondering where the second part is. Well, I have it right here with me and it is complete. You should know me by now; I never post a two-parter when it's not complete. This is however, the first time I haven't posted both parts at the same time.

Now, I want to hear from you guys otherwise there won't be a part two anytime soon. I could post is tomorrow if I get enough reviews. We shall just have to see, won't we?


	11. The Return Home part 2

**Disclaimer**: They belong to Naughty Dog

**A/N**: I was sort of hoping for just one more review for this to make it an even 50, but we can't have everything we want, can we? Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last half! Here's part two!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Return Home part 2**

The creature stood with its gapping maw above the young soldier. Without too much time to think, Zack could almost feel the razor sharp teeth tearing into him; the white fangs dripping crimson with his blood.

The weight of his final moment was taken from him when he opened his eyes hearing the enemy cry out in pain. Looking at both sides, Zack saw the beast that had struck him down was stumbling to stand up again. On the other side, Zack saw his missing soldier. The young upstart who had stated his distaste for this world had saved Zack's life.

Upon getting a closer look at the soldier, Zack noticed how badly he was injured. Koves' right arm had been torn away from his body. He was having great difficultly standing from what could have been a massive loss of blood from the many cuts and gashes aside from the missing arm. Zack was amazed he was still able to hold a gun.

With that realization, Zack ran to his comrade-in-need. There was still a Dusk-rav out there and they were very much in danger. There was not any way to tell if others would soon arrive.

Koves fell to the ground before Zack could reach him. His eyes held a glazed look to them and he was only just breathing. He whispered when Zack knelt to him.

"This place wouldn't be so bad if all those things were killed." Before anymore was spoken, the Dusk-rav that had attacked Zack returned full of renewed strength and anger. it seemed as if the beast was looking forward to the easy meal.

Zack remained kneeling in front of the fallen soldier, not wanting to give up on him. Seeing the old gun mod still in Koves' grasp, Zack reached for it. He still did not know what the weakness of this Dusk-rav was. He had not seen this type before so it could not have been red or blue. The only other option he hoped it would be was yellow. He would not be able to fight a black or white beast; he had yet to see one, but if the pattern held true, he had no doubt that they were out there. Jak and Colle were the only two with weapons to fight them. Zack would not stand a chance.

The Dusk-rav rushed forward wanting to take out the prey in one sweep. With its powerful legs pounding against the dirt, the beast closed the distance between itself and the two fighters.

Still without much time to react, Zack pulled the trigger releasing a wave of red eco. The energy pushed both the Dusk-rav and Zack backwards. When Zack was able to regain his bearings, he noticed why he was unable to pin-point the creature's weakness. Think plates of scale-like armor covered the majority of its body.

A large piece of the armor had been flung from the chest of the eco creature. This allowed Zack a small glimpse of a golden color. This was what Zack had been hoping for. This was a yellow eco Dusk-rav.

The fallen Dusk-rav crawled to its feet. The dark ash colored scales were glowing a dark sickly yellow light. Zack could feel something in the back of his mind to get away. He was not about to leave a fallen comrade though. He raised the gun and made ready for whatever was to happen.

He should have heeded his instincts, however.

The glow from the eco creature came from all over its body gathering at its mouth. The energy was released upon charging completely. The air held the eco's power as it flew over the ground connecting with Zack's body.

The eco blast threw Zack almost fifty feet into a collapsed wall of an old neighbor's house. There had been only one thing protecting him from any other damage. His Freedom League armor had been designed to help absorb eco, but nothing of the magnitude of which he had been hit.

Zack landed on his side dropping his only weapon. The knowledge that the Dusk-ravs were capable of firing eco was new to him. The dazed fuzziness from the blow's impact left Zack with the feeling of suffocation with the lack of air his lungs would allow him. Zack tried reaching to the gun as his vision cleared. He found he was unable to lift even his arm as a blinding pain shot from his shoulder down to the tips of his fingers. His arm had been badly broken.

In the next instant, Zack saw the Dusk-rav coming after him for another time. Using his other arm, Zack scrambled to grab his gun; he started running. There was no more thought of his certainly dead soldier, he knew he had to gain distance and find cover before he could turn and fight.

As he ran over the walls and brick from the neighboring houses, Zack was noticing the aches of his body. 'That impact must have done more than thrash my arm.' That was his thought as he soon found himself facing the ground. This time it was to fall over the body of a very large, very dead Dusk-rav.

"There are more?" Instantly getting up, he set off again. Before he was able to gather enough speed, he was blocked by the former hunting Dusk-rav.

Again the beast rushed forward; this time getting a strike in. The creature's large claws ripped through Zack's blue armor and then his stomach. Zack stumbled back and reflexively fired another shot of red eco ammunition hitting the beast in the yellow glowing center on its chest. Still protected by the scales, the creature was left alive only howling in pain.

Zack darted off at a slower pace. The pain his body was in made it harder to move. He had just fired his last shell of red eco. Now was not the time to stand and rest. Behind him he could hear the Dusk-rav drawing energy for another blast. He needed to find some place to hide.

The hiding place did not present itself soon enough, however. Zack was blown across the rubble strewn ground hitting many of the larger pieces until he finally came to a bone breaking stop.

He felt numb; nothing seemed to stay in the spot it was meant to be. Zack knew there was another attack coming. Even after his vision refused to clear of spots, he refused to stay down. Though he had not counted on the fact that he would not be able to walk straight.

With only a few steps having been taken, Zack felt the ground give way to air. Not being able to see properly, Zack was only able to tell where the ground was once he hit it. All he noticed of what he could see was the darkness.

_Looks like I've found my hiding place._ For some reason he laughed in his mind. Everything really was ridiculous. Never had he been caught off guard like this. If he lived through this, he decided, he would go out for more training. This was not going to happen again.

He laughed a little louder this time. _Tome's going to kill me._ Clearly he was not thinking straight. . .

Slowly, the cloudiness began to subside. Zack looked up to find that he had fallen through the ceiling of someone's basement. There was not much of an opening; that must have been why the Dusk-rav had not found him yet. If it had not found him yet, then the beast would go back to. . .

"Sorry, Koves. Guess you were right after all." He remembered what was said first. "Maybe a little at least."

-----

Consciousness soon again returned to Zack. Cracking both eyes open when only seconds later closing them as tightly as was possible. Pain swam through Zack's head as the now present sunlight seemed all to harsh. Labored breathing came with Zack waiting for it to end, if it would ever end. In those moments from before on those that were sure to follow, he highly doubted it.

His body was stiff, he realized, moments later when he had tried to lift his arm to his face. He was hardly able to move it. Taking a slow breath deep enough not to cause pain, Zack let the pain he felt inside drift away. Then he felt it, or rather didn't. The pain was gone, all of it. Even the worst of if was just gone in an instant.

His body felt as if it were stuffed with cotton balls. The kind he had always detested as a child when he was forced to go to the doctor's office.

He was dying. He already knew that. How else would one explain the ever growing pool of crimson liquid that seemed to just pour from him? How could one explain the sudden absence of his pain? Death was the only answer he could come up with. It didn't bother him quite as much as it had so before, but it still unnerved him. He thought, _Soon there will be nothing here but an empty shell._

_Might not want to think like that_, his thoughts were as clear as they ever were even if he was unable to put them to sound. _That'll only make it worse, besides, it'll be okay...won't it?_

_It's kind of pathetic really_, trying to take his mind off of the uneasiness that was even now disappearing, _me sitting here waiting alone to die._

A pang of guilt and sorrow passed through him. The physical pain may have been numb, but the emotions were still there.

_And my foolishness caused the death of a good soldier._

From the surface above where the dreaded rays of light poured through cracks and holes, there came sounds, voices. Voices that belonged to people not the beasts of his downfall.

The people he knew.

"Split up and search! No one leaves until he's found!" Torn was nearby. It only Zack's mouth would cooperate!

Minutes passed by with no sound until Zack finally thinks they've moved on to search farther into the neighborhood. Through his fuzzy mind, Zack hardly heard the rock in front of him begin to shift. It sounded like someone walking.

"Torn! Over here!" This time it was Mora who called out. Zack heard a soft thump and a low gasp of air. Someone was down here with him. Thinking that his eyes were numb along with the rest of his body, Zack opened his eyes letting in the blurred light of the sun. It was too much to bare.

"Oh Mar..." Mora rushed over to the young soldier. He was hardly recognizable with the burns and cuts he had received in battle that day. "Zack? Can you hear me?"

The teenaged soldier merely groaned. His eyes were closed and caked over with blood almost sealing them shut. He had been through much more than Mora had thought.

Out of the way! The commander came pushing through the others that had descended before him. He had been checking the perimeter for anything left from the previous attacks, but with the sun shining above, there was no need to search long.

How is he? Torn asked as he knelt beside Mora. She was working as best she could to clean the blood from Zacks wounds so that they could be treated. Her attempts seemed nothing more than futile. There were numerous injuries; too many to stop bleeding.

Mora made a sound as if an animal had been wounded. She could only picture the soldier before her as Torn; how was Tome going to handle this? She had been made to stay behind at the make-shift base, however, she had made quite an effort at coming along. It was good that she was not.

Then again. . .

Torn turned to his soldier. "Idiotic kid. . ."

"I heard that." A low grumble came from the one being bandaged. "Just because I look dead, doesnt mean I am yet."

A smile tried working its way to the edge of Torns lips. He still had his dull humor, it was a sign of something. Although those somethings were not always good. Torn had a feeling that this was not one of the good ones.

"Bright. . ." Was all that Zack could say when he opened his eyes. Some of the pain that had been numbed was not completely gone after all. He was grateful when his commander moved in front of the blazing light of the sun.

"Stupid kid, you could have been killed." Torn tried to say as earnestly as he could. Even for the stern older man, losing a soldier was hard. Especially when he had watched this soldier grow through his time in training and just throughout life all together.

"Yeah", he laughed as best as he could, sorry about that. "I guess I wasnt thinking this time."

"Zack, you really should conserve your energy. I dont know how long itll take to stop the bleeding." Mora blotched away each stream of crimson liquid as quick as she could to place the dressings over the wounds. She looked up when he did not move.

" Zack?"

* * *

**A/N**: The end of chapter 9! I'm kind of afraid what you guys are going to say now, but I'm also very curious. I have just one thing to say: don't kill me. . . please? I hope you guys review, even if it isn't the nicest right now. See you in the next chapter! And remember, you can always check update information on my profile page. I still try to keep it up to date regularly. 


End file.
